It's the Little Things
by Violingeeknm
Summary: This story chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasley family, told from the perspective of Molly and Arthur as they try to raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it
1. Love at First Sight

A/N: Okay, first off, this entire story is based off of the Fan Fiction 100 challenge, which is a challenge based on 100 different one-word prompts. At the beginning of each chapter, I shall list the word and it's number in addition to the title I have given the chapter.

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 40: sight

**Love at First Sight**

Arthur was herded into the great hall by professor Mcgonnagal along with the other first years. He was about to be sorted into a Hogwarts house by a ratty-looking old hat. They all stood watching as a scroll of names was unfurled and read by the professor. Bored by the proceedings, Arthur and the others shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and back again. Arthur was about to go crazy from the long and elaborate ceremony.

And then he saw her.

A beautiful young girl named Molly Prewett bounded forward and sat gracefully on the stool. Her fiery red hair bounced as she walked, mesmerizing Arthur. Her beautiful eyes filled with anticipation as the hat contemplated where to place her. Her small form overflowed with a vivacity that made the hair on Arthur's neck stand on end. She had a commanding presence that Arthur could not tear himself away from. He continued to stare, even after she left and took her place at the Gryffindor table.

When the sorting hat sifted through Arthur's unorganized mind, the one thing that his mind kept coming back to was Molly.

He took his place at the Gryffindor table across from Molly. He took one look at her and thought _I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her._

And he smiled at her.

* * *

A/N: I know that this one is short, but I kind of meant it to be a shorter one. Longer ones will come eventually. So, like it? Dislike it? Let me know! Do the second "R" and review! 


	2. Breakfast Time Awkwardness

A/N: like I said before, this fic is based off of the FanFiction 100 challenge.

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 56 Breakfast

Breakfast Time Awkwardness 

Molly cursed herself silently. She had woken up late for her first day of school. Ever since she was born, she had woken up late in the mornings.

She got out of bed and looked at her watch. It was only 8:30. If she hurried, she could still get down to the Great Hall in time to get some toast. She hurried to get dressed and arrived at the hall a few minutes later.

She scanned the Gryffindor table for an open seat. There was only one, right across from a small, red haired, bespectacled boy. She walked up and announced herself. "Hi! I'm Molly, is this seat taken?"

Molly had hoped for a nice response, and maybe even an introduction.

The boy just stared at her as if she had just taken his favorite teddy bear away from him. Finally he shook his head and said "Take it."

Feeling slightly awkward, Molly sat down. There was something odd about that boy, she thought, but there was also something cute about him too. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She looked at the boy and attempted to make conversation, but the boy just stared resolutely down at his bacon, deliberately avoiding the gaze of the beautiful girl sitting opposite him.

A/N: So, like it? Dislike it? Let me know! Do the second "R" and review!


	3. Fire Tops

A/N: okay, note to readers, these moments are not in order. With this fic, I like to jump around a bit. Maybe once I'm done, I'll put them all in order, but for now I'm just posting them as I write them, which is out of order within the timeline of their lives.

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#11 Red

**Fire tops**

"Come on kids! We're going to be late!"

Slowly, one by one, the Weasley children descended the stairs to present themselves to Molly Weasley. She looked at all of them and grimaced, her children's, her beautiful children's hair was absolutely out of control.

"All right, lets go."

Her youngest tugged on her sleeve. "Yes Ginny?"

"Where are we going?"

Molly sighed. She hoped they wouldn't ask questions, least of all that one. "We are going to get haircuts."

All commotion ceased. The Weasley children stood frozen in mid-action, gaping at their mother in a mixture of terror and disbelief.

The dust settled ominously as the tension built up in the silence.

Then, as quickly as it had stopped, the tension exploded into a flurry of frenzied commotion.

"…But Mom…"

"…You can't make me…"

"…No.No.No.No.No…"

"…I won't go…"

"…but I like my hair…"

"…and you just want me to look like everyone else…"

"…please don't make me cut it…"

"That's enough!" Molly sighed. This happened every single time she tried to do this. "You're going to get your hair cut and that's final!"

"But Mom!" They all chorused.

"No buts. The next person who protests has to de-gnome the lawn by yourself."

The children went with Molly to get haircuts, where they lamented as the floor slowly filled with the discarded red locks of the family of fire tops.

A/N: So, like it? hate it? please review!


	4. Sirius Black

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 18, Black

**Sirius Black**

Molly took a good look at the newspaper again. She couldn't believe it, just couldn't.

Sirius Black Sighted

_Recent reports have stated that Sirius Black, convicted murderer who escaped from Azkaban prison earlier this year, has been sighted near Hogsmeade, the closest wizarding town to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

She glanced at the article, then looked up at her special clock. Her children were at Hogwarts, all except Bill and Charlie. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to one or all of them.

Arthur noticed how worried she looked. He'd been concerned, but wasn't working himself up over it. "Molly, calm down. I'm sure the children will be fine."

Molly's temper turned toward him. "Oh yes? And how do you come to that conclusion?"

"I have the utmost faith and confidence in both Dumbledore's and the ministry's efforts to protect the School."

Molly sighed and rubbed her temples. "I know, but no one's ever escaped from Azkaban before. If he can do that…" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

"Molly," Arthur said, massaging her shoulders, "you have to stop making yourself sick with all of these 'what ifs."

"I know, but I can't help it." She put the paper down on her lap in frustration.

"Come to bed?"

She nodded. "In a minute."

She soon dozed off in the chair however, and fell into a light, fitful slumber. She was awakened by a small noise, perhaps the creek of the floorboards, and woke up just in time to see a tiny hand labeled "Ron" begin to move around on the clock slowly from "School" and landed on "Mortal Peril."

Molly's eyes widened, and she let out a blood-curdling scream that people could hear all the way to the muggle village down the road.


	5. Parents

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 27 Parents

**Parents**

Molly sat in the healer's office, waiting for news. It had nearly three weeks, and she just felt…off. Not really in a bad way, she just felt different, and it was driving her crazy. Finally, she just had to know.

So she sat in her healer's office, waiting to hear the news. So many possibilities raced and swirled through her mind, each more dramatic than the last.

_He's going to say there's something wrong with me, he's going to say its incurable. He's going to say I can never have kids, or that I'm dying, or something like that. Or worse, he's going to tell me I'm fine and that its all in my head. I'm not going nuts, I swear!_

The door opened… _Oh god! Here it comes._

In came the healer, his face buried in the report in front of him…_the bringer of bad news!_

The healer sat down and looked up. Molly had gripped the sides of her chair with white knuckles, a grim sort of determination mixed with terror etched across her face. He smiled.

"Relax Mrs. Weasley. You are in perfect health…both of you."

_Oh thank God, I'm not sick, I'm not dying, I've got a full life ahead of me, with a family and a…wait, did he say 'both of us'?_

"B…both?" Molly stammered.

"Yes Molly, you are pregnant. Now you'll feel a bit off for a while, some magic might work differently for you for the moment while your body adjusts to this new condition, so you should eat properly, and avoid excessive spellwork for the time being. I'm going to schedule another appointment in a few weeks to see how you're doing."

Molly's smile was brilliant. She had never felt happier. "Yes Sir, Thank you sir!"

The healer chuckled. "Alright, go home and spread the good news, and I'll see you in two weeks.

Molly flooed home and found Arthur sitting at the dinner table waiting for her.

"Molly! I got your note. Are you okay? Is something wrong? Is…"

"Relax Arthur, I'm fine." Replied Molly, giggling

Arthur's face registered relief mixed with confusion.

"Then what…"

"We're going to be parents!"

Arthur's eyes practically popped out, and he planted a kiss on Molly's lips that would leave her breathless for the rest of her life.


	6. Into the Light

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Author's note: I know I have put aside this project for several years now. Many things in my own life have conspired to limit the time I have to explore my creative writing….such as my academic writing. But grad school and thesis writing will do that to you, I suppose. At any rate, I'm back now and I hope to be working on this piece with more regularity now.

Also, I would like to remind any readers out there that this piece is not in chronological order (it was an artistic choice to do it this way). It was designed to show specific moments in their lives and not the chronological connections between them. That said, this is not the last chapter, even though it may feel like it.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 73 Light

**Into the Light**

The Weasley clan filed into the small but bright hospital room. Three generations of Weasleys all in the same room together was a rare event indeed, yet this gathering was not of celebration. Ginny stood next to her father's bed, holding her new baby as the others gathered around.

Arthur cracked a weary smile. "Well, if it isn't the loudest herd of hippogriffs I have ever heard. You all here?" His hand lifted, searching for his family.

Ginny took his hand. "We're all here dad…even the baby."

Arthur smiled again. He could hear the tiny infant fidgeting and breathing in he guessed to be Harry's arms. "Can I hold him?"

Harry bent to place Arthur's grandson in his arms. "There you go."

Arthur gently stroked the baby's face. He thought to himself _What I would have given to see his face._

George took Arthur's free hand. "The healer told us that it doesn't look good. He said…"

"I know George." Arthur squeezed his son's hand. "He told me the same thing."

Arthur could hear the catch in George's throat as he spoke. He also could hear the sounds of his tearful family as they dealt with the news of Arthur's deteriorating condition.

Hermione spoke up. "But it doesn't have to be like this. There are other things they can try."

Arthur closed his eyes. This was a decision he had made a long time ago. When the time came, Arthur did not want extraordinary measures to be taken. Slowly, he shook his head. "No. I am old." Slowly he sat up a bit more in his bed, careful not to disturb his grandson. "I have had a full and wonderful life. I've seen and experienced so much. I have such a beautiful family." Arthur paused, silently acknowledging the loving family members in his hospital room. "I couldn't ask for anything more out of my life. It's time."

Ginny gently stroked his face. "Are you scared?"

Arthur could feel the tears that had fallen onto her hand, and could hear the quiver in her voice. He pulled her into a clumsy hug. He sighed, and stroked her hair. She felt so much like her mother. Arthur spoke slowly: "I am not afraid of death, for when I pass through the veil I will be delivered into the light…and I will get to see your mother again."

The room was silent, save for the soft sounds of falling tears. In Arthur's arms, the infant seemed to sense the tension, and began squealing.

There was a burst of uncontrollable laughter, though Arthur wasn't sure from whom it came. He smiled. "You are all a gloomy bunch aren't you? Look what you did!" He bounced the baby up and down a little, trying to make him laugh.

Ron, finally smiling for the first time since the bad news spoke up. "Dad, Hermione and I fixed the car."

Arthur laughed at that. "The old Ford Anglia? However did you even find the thing?"

"We didn't. It just showed up one day. I guess it felt like it was done being in the wild, so we fixed it up, good as new. We're going to take it flying soon."

George piped in. "Hey Ron, remember when we first took her flying? That was some time, wasn't it?"

Ron laughed. "It sure was. But my favorite was the time when Harry and I took it and he almost fell out."

"I did not!" came Harry's retort.

"Yes you did! The look on your face was priceless." Ron attempted to do an imitation, and the whole room burst out laughing. "and right above the Hogwarts train too!"

Arthur laughed at that and closed his eyes. The laughter of his children always made him very happy. He laid back and listened as the family traded stories and jokes and laughed with each other.

_This is perfect, _Arthur thought. He was surrounded by his wonderful family, all of them laughing and cheerful.

With that thought, and a smile on his face, Arthur passed into the light.

And Molly was waiting for him.


	7. Lost Children

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

#28 Children

**Lost Children**

"JUST GET OUT!"

The door slammed shut leaving Ron staring at the wood grain instead of his wife. He blinked away tears as he backed up and headed down the stairs into the main living room of his mother's house. Molly stood in the kitchen making tea and waiting for the inevitable return of his son from Hermione's room.

"I don't understand mum, I thought she'd be grateful for some company."

Molly shook her head. The situation was a sad one indeed. Just months after their marriage, Hermione discovered she was pregnant, only to suffer a miscarriage a few weeks later. She had not wanted to speak to Ron since he took her to the healers a few days ago. "She's just lost her child Ron. It's natural that she should be upset."

Ron sat on the stool near the counter. "I know, but it was my child too, and I wanted to be there to comfort her."

"I know Ron. Give her time. Let me talk to her…I'll go see how she is."

Molly poured three cups of tea. She gave one to Ron, and took a tray containing the remaining cups and some sandwiches upstairs and gently knocked on the door to Hermione's room.

"I don't want to talk to you Ron."

Molly opened the door and cautiously poked her head inside. "I brought tea."

Molly saw Hermione sitting in bed, her legs curled protectively in front of her. For someone so formidable, she looked small and frail today, surrounded by tissues.

"Thank you Molly"

Hermione had expected her to have brought a cup and left it as she had done the previous times, but Molly had other plans. She offered the cup to Hermione and then took the one for herself.

"Your mother's on her way. She'll be here tomorrow."

Hermione regarded her with bloodshot eyes. "That's nice."

"You should try to eat something."

Hermione silently took one of the sandwiches that Molly had brought and nibbled around the edges.

Suddenly, the sandwich fell to the floor as another wave of emotions came over Hermione and she began sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Before she knew it, Molly was on the bed gathering Hermione up into her arms. "Oh dear, let it all out."

Hermione kept sobbing, asking for forgiveness for her imagined misdeed. Finally, as she was almost all cried out, Molly began to reassure her. "It's going to be ok. Things are going to get better."

Hermione wiped at her eyes, and Molly offered more tissues. "You know, your husband misses you. He's hurting too, and he wants to be here for you."

Hermione drew herself away from Molly enough to look at the older woman. In a small, almost distant voice, she asked "how can I face him…after what I've done? How can I face him?"

"Oh Hermione, just what is it you think you've done?"

Hermione went into the very same defensive mode that Molly had seen so many times before in her fiery daughter-in-law. "I lost the child! I killed it!"

Molly considered what to say for a moment. "You lost the child, yes. You did not kill it. Sometimes it just isn't meant to be. Sometimes your body's just not in the right place for it. It was not your fault."

Continuing to sob, Hermione wailed "Yes it was, yes it was."

"No. It wasn't."

Hermione calmed down for a bit. "Is he very angry with me?"

"Not at all. Hermione, Ron loves you very much. He is confused, he doesn't understand why he can't be here to help you. That's all."

Hermione began to eat another sandwich, the first real nourishment she'd had in a while. "I felt so guilty."  
Molly considered her with a kind eye. "I know."

"I mean, I was just starting to get excited about this. And Ron was so excited when I told him. I guess I felt like I let him down. Like I let you all down."

"Never. You know, even with all of our magic and all of the things out there in the world that can hurt us, pregnancy and giving birth is still the most dangerous thing a human being can do. There are bound to be complications. You must know this above all else though: you did not let us down at all, and we love you very much!"

Hermione nodded imperceptibly. She began gazing listlessly about the room.

"I tell you what, there's nobody else home except for Ron and me. Why don't you go downstairs for a little bit, a change of scenery would do you some good. And you should try to let Ron in, he's your husband and he loves you. He can help you in ways that I can not, and he's hurting too."

Hermione looked at Molly for a long time. Long enough that Molly started to believe she wasn't convincing enough. Finally she looked toward the door and nodded. Hermione stood up and wrapped the afghan she was holding around her shoulders. Letting Molly help, she made her way to the door and down the stairs. Ron was waiting for her by the time she made it to the bottom step. He engulfed her into the tightest hug that he could, and both started sobbing anew, but at least they were sobbing together. Molly retreated back up the stairs, but not without placing an extendable ear so she could listen and make sure that everything was ok.

She sat on the top step as the couple moved to the couch and snuggled up together. This was exactly what Hermione needed, Molly was sure. She needed reassurance that Ron wasn't going to leave her. That he didn't blame her.

Hermione sat on the couch with Ron, her emotions jumbled with the thoughts in her head. They sat together in silence for so long that Molly almost dozed off in her hiding place. Finally she heard voices. "I'm so sorry" Hermione said again.

Ron pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her forehead. "There's nothing to be sorry for love."

"It's just that I know you wanted a family, and I just lost your child, and who knows if I can even have children now, and I'm sorry you married me, and I'm sorry that I let you down, and….I'm just sorry."

Ron stopped her with what, to Molly, sounded like a kiss. And the he said about the sweetest thing Molly had ever heard her son say.

"Hermione, love, I'm not sorry I married you. Not in a million years! I love you so much. Yes, I do want a family; a family with you. I want to have children _with you._ I just want to be with you, whether we can have kids or not. And you've never let me down. Not ever."

"I love you too, Ron"

"and who knows" Ron continued after a brief silence, "maybe we'll be able to have kids anyway. One miscarriage isn't the end, after all."

"you really think so?"

"Sure I do. We'll just have to be careful about it. It's ok. We're going to make it through this together. I promise.

"Ron?"

"Yes love?"

"Thanks."

Molly smiled to herself as she retracted her extendable ear. Hermione had a long way to go on her road to recovery, but she had taken the crucial first step today. Molly was confident she and Ron could make it through the rest of the journey together. She got up and worked the kinks out of her legs, and decided to go do the laundry and leave the couple in peace.


	8. The Newest Star

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#46 Star

**The Newest Star**

Molly led the rest of her family through the dense crowd, making their way down the stairs from their V.I.P. seats at the opening Holyhead Harpies game of the season against the Falmouth Falcons. All around her, excited fans clamored down the stairs toward the myriad vendors at the bass of the stadium. Everyone seemed eager to purchase souvenirs; little memoirs of the winning team's victory. Molly smiled. Normally she wasn't one for quidditch, but this match was special...

_The crowd roared as the Falmouth falcons scored another goal. Boos and hisses could be heard clearly from half the stadium, as the falcons readied for their next play. That this kind of fierce competition had gone on this long was a testament to the expertise of both teams. They had been playing for over a day, and neither team was behind by more than 10 points the entire time. Yes, this game would be won or lost by the seekers and the seekers alone. Thing was, nobody's seen the snitch this entire time. Molly listened to the announcer with a tense excitement and anticipation that she had never before experienced at a quidditch match._

_"It's a very close game! Both teams are playing their best! It's been a day and a half long match, and the Falmouth Falcons lead by only 10 points! Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is a game to remember!"_

_It continued, as Holyhead Harpies captain Gwenog Jones sent a bludger to knock away the chasers attempting to recapture the quaffle. "Just look at that fantastic aim by captain Gwenog Jones of the Holyhead Harpies! Almost knocked the Falcons' chasers off their broomsticks!" Lights flashed and the green and gold sparklers of the Holyhead Harpies fans dotted the stadium as they made yet another goal! "And we're back to a tied game! Yes, this is one game that….but wait! They've spotted the snitch! Yes, the golden snitch is out, and both seekers are headed straight for it! Just look at them go! Oh the excitement! We've got Anthony Keitch seeking for the Falmouth Falcons, great-grandson of Randolph Keitch who played for the falcons in 1900! He's played for three years after being reserve for Puddlemere United, had 12 catches and only 4 losses last season! Yessir, he's hard to beat, but if anyone can do it…the Holyhead Harpies seeker, the most promising newcomer professional quidditch has seen this year, in her first professional game, Miss Ginevera Potter-Weasley! Just look at that Wronski feint! What moves she has! There they go! And…it's…..it's….."_

_Molly sat on the edge of her chair, white-knuckled. She looked over at the rest of her family to find that they all sported the same look of anticipation. Save for Harry, who was on his feet screaming "Get it Ginny! Come on, get it! GINNY!"_

_"YES! It's Ginny Weasley for the win! Yes, Ginny has caught the golden snitch to win the game for the Holyhead Harpies! Just listen to that crowd roar!"_

_"YES!" Harry screamed, slamming his fist into the air triumphantly. "YES! Way to go Ginny!"_

_Ron clapped him on the back. "You took every turn with her mate, didn't you?"_

_Harry noticed that he was sweating, and he had left fingernail imprints in the wooden banister he was hanging onto for support. "Yeah…I suppose I did." He responded, looking deliriously happy._

Yes, Molly reflected to herself, it was quite some game. She wandered over to one of the vendors as the rest of them crowded around behind her to look. They sold hats, sweaters, scarves, sparklers and noisemakers, and posters of each player. The kinds of posters that young wizards hung in their bedrooms. Molly gasped. Right in front of her lay the poster of Ginny posing riding on her broom with the snitch in one hand and smiling fiercely, her form fitting uniform left her arms bare save for the protective gloves that she wore laced up to her elbows. They obviously did not wear their outer robes for that photo shoot as they did for the actual matches. She could not help but gasp, totally unprepared to see her little girl as a big famous quidditch star like that. "Oh my goodness!"

Charlie and George saw as well. "Oy Charlie, look! It's iclke Ginny! Gone and got herself all famous."

The vendor saw the direction of their gaze and smiled knowingly. "She's been my best seller tonight! I suspect half the wizards in Britain will have a poster of her by the time the season's out!"

Ron looked like he was going to be sick at the thought, but George's eyes glinted "Yeah…hey Harry! You'd better watch out, you're about to have hoards and hoards of competition!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up George." He said lightly, in a tone of exasperation that he must have picked up from his wife. He turned to the vendor. "I'll take one please!"

The vendor winked at him. "Taken a fancy to that one, have you? Good luck, though I hear she's married."

Harry grinned at the good-natured vendor's joke. "Yeah. She's married….to me!"

Molly laughed at that and steered them toward the base of the stadium where players were to sign autographs (as per their contractual obligation). Sure enough, when they arrived, there was Ginny sitting at the table, mobbed by hoards of teen-aged wizards, all waiting excitedly for a chance to talk to the star of the evening. Harry got into the somewhat loosely formed line to wait his turn to talk to Ginny.

After some time, Harry finally got to the head of the line and handed Ginny his poster. He slapped on his goofiest grin and attempted the most dramatic, pleading turn of speech that he could. "Please Ginny, I know you're married to that Harry bloke…but you have to know that I'm in love with you! I know I could make you happy, come forget about Harry Potter and run away with me, we'll go somewhere he can't find us! Please, you'll see…I know I could make you so happy…"

Ginny looked up into the green eyes that she so adored—for once they were full of mirth and had a mischievous glint that she found extremely sexy—and laughed. "Oh Harry…please…" she exclaimed in between fits of giggles. "Come here." She stood up and leaned over the table to give him a kiss that left little doubt about her availability to anyone else in the crowd.

Harry grinned. "You played brilliantly! Great game! I was screaming the whole way!"

Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks. You must be pretty hoarse then. Look…if you wouldn't mind, I have to get back to work." She indicated to the mob behind him. "I'll see you at home?"

Harry nodded, but grinned wickedly. "Please miss Ginny, if you won't run away with me, couldn't I at least have your autograph?" He gestured to his poster, which she was still holding.

Ginny laughed again and smacked him lightly upside the head, but signed his poster anyway.

Harry left and turned back to George and Charlie, showing them his newly signed poster with the words _Love you even though you're crazy!_ written across the bottom in addition to Ginny's familiar signature. "Still think I've got competition?"

And Ron looked like he was going to be sick.


	9. Finding Light in the Darkness

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#74: Dark

**Finding Light in the Darkness**

It was raining outside. The kind of cold, dark, dreary rain that leaves one gloomy and depressed all day. This was the kind of rain one would expect in November or late October. The problem was that it was June. Albus Dumbledore turned away from the window and gazed back at his work.

He had been looking over some old assignments from his former students, yet his mind wandered back to the gloom outside. That kind of rain occurring in June did not come naturally. Dark powers were rising, and Albus was working as quickly as he could to ready a defense when it arrived in force. He had to work with great care deciding whom to trust with the secret Order he was creating. Rubbing his forehead wearily, he continued to read the transfiguration essay in front of him. He'd read it before already, of course, when it had been originally written and turned in, but he really had no choice but to bring out all his old papers in attempt to decide which students could be trusted enough to bring into the fold. Dark times were coming, dark indeed and Albus needed as many people as he could get. Albus hated to do this. He hated the thought of having to ask young people, who had only graduated very recently, to drop their dreams and ask them to put their lives on the line for him. He hated to do this, but he had no choice. He regarded the essay in his hands. This particular essay he had kept because of its most interesting subject matter. _On Transfiguration in the kitchen and the home._ Young Molly Prewett had written the essay, demonstrating an innovative approach toward cooking and cleaning for a large crowd, creating a few of her own spells in the process. She was a gifted student with such things as domestic spells and minor healing potions. She could be useful. Albus set the essay aside.

Glancing toward the next paper on the desk, Albus noted a series of exquisitely detailed diagrams of various contraptions. Arthur Weasley always had a knack for figuring out muggle artifacts. These diagrams outlined the construction of an automobile and a television in great detail. Arthur's fascination drove him to apply for the ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, and Albus had even written him a recommendation.

Albus really didn't think that muggle artifacts could win the war against the coming threats, but dark wizards had been enchanting muggle artifacts to harm their owners, and Arthur could help deal with that. Albus recalled Arthur as a fiercely loyal and talented wizard. Had he not been so fascinated with Muggle Studies, he probably could have done well as an Auror, or pretty much anything he put his mind to. There would be multiple ways for him to contribute. Not to mention that his loyalty made him a very attractive addition to the Order. People who could be trusted completely were hard to come by.

Albus set to writing the letter. He'd written so many of these letters over the past few weeks, yet it was still a difficult process. He knew the two were now living together, as Molly and Arthur had been virtually inseparable during their entire education at Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Miss. Prewett,_

_I hope this letter finds you both well._

_ Unfortunately the nature of the times in which we live, I must ask more of you than is fair. I believe that you have already begun to suspect that Wizarding society as we know it is beginning to change. Strange, seemingly unexplainable events seem to occur with greater frequency these days and I believe I know why, and it is a grave subject matter indeed. I am writing because I have a favor to ask of each of you, and I must speak with each of you in person. Please come to my office next Monday at 3 PM, and we will discuss it._

_ My apologies._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

* * *

Now Albus waited. It was Monday at 2:58 pm when the fireplace roared to life and Arthur stepped out, followed quickly by Molly.

"Arthur, Molly. Thank you for coming."

Arthur looked a bit uncomfortable. "Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore."

Albus held up a hand. "Please, it's Albus. You are not students anymore, and I fear what I have to ask of you is a very adult matter indeed."

Molly spoke up. "Not that I don't mind the pleasantries, but why DID you ask us here?"

Albus sighed. "I'm sure you are both aware of the changing times?" Both of his former students nodded. "I fear that dark times are upon us, very dark indeed."

Arthur's brow furrowed. "The rumors are true then? This lord Voldemort person, is he behind it all?"

Albus nodded. "I fear it is true Arthur. Our society is not safe anymore. He has been amassing followers, infiltrating government offices, the press, many other institutions. I have asked you both here to recruit you. The ministry does what it can, but we cannot be absolutely certain that it has not been corrupted. We must band together to fight the evil that approaches. To that end, I have created the Order of the Phoenix. It's a group of us that can be trusted, and willing to fight. I ask you to consider joining us. We could use your talents."

Molly looked startled. "Prof…Albus, what can we do? We're young, we don't have experience. What do you want us for?"

"Molly, you underestimate yourself. Both of you can be quite valuable to me and to the Order. Arthur, these dark wizards…they're calling themselves death eaters…anyway, they're enchanting muggle artifacts to harm their owners. Your work has only begun, and your department at the ministry is almost criminally understaffed. That, plus I need as many sets of eyes as I can get at the ministry. We have to know who has been compromised, which departments are affected, things like that."

"You mean you want me to spy on the Ministry?"

Albus shook his head. "Just keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. Death Eaters have been using the Imperius curse on people, and we don't know the extent of the hold that they have at the Ministry. We just don't know enough to prevent the rise of this new Dark Lord. I fear that it is only a matter of time before we are all forced to chose sides." Albus turned to regard Molly. "And Molly, we've got handfuls of members who will need to use our new headquarters as their home while they're not doing under-cover work or fighting for the Order. They will need to eat, and I've read your work about cooking charms for large crowds. The charms you created would be quite useful for us. People will be coming and going from the headquarters, and we need the place kept in good running condition. Meetings will need to be planned and organized, medical care will need to be performed. I know you are gifted with those kinds of spells and potions. Your help would be extremely valuable."

Molly and Arthur simply looked dumbfounded. This was a lot of information to take in. Albus sighed. "Go home. Think about what I have said. I have approached you with this because I know both of you can be trusted absolutely. However if you choose not to help, I ask you not to divulge what we have spoken about here today. Do you understand?"

Both nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Arthur paced the living room of their tiny apartment. They both knew dark times were approaching, but nothing felt so concrete, so certain as the words Albus had spoken to them. Molly sat on the sofa watching him, concern etched across her face. "You can't possibly be thinking about this Arthur?"

Arthur turned to her. "What do you mean by that?" His words came out a bit more harshly than he would have liked.

Molly stood and took hold of his arm. "Arthur. You know we have to fight. You're a good man, and you know that we have to do this. Albus has asked us to serve, to fight for what we believe in. How could you possibly consider saying no?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I'm not…I wasn't considering that."

"Then what? What's got your wand in a knot?"

Arthur looked at her. "These dark times. Nothing is certain anymore. I could be sent out on a raid and get killed. Someone could hurt you. I could be imperiused and turn on all of you. I do work at the ministry now. These dark times, they…goodness Molly, they scare me."

Molly touched his face gently. "I know. They scare all of us. But one thing is certain. We have love. We have each other. And no matter what happens, that will never change."

Arthur gazed at Molly with tenderness mixed with a certain hunger in his eyes. Slowly he leaned in and their lips met and for the next while, nothing else mattered. Arthur broke the kiss and stared at her, his eyes fierce. "Then marry me."

Molly blinked. Of all the things he could say, she had not been expecting that. It's not like he was proposing, he had done that two months ago. She was confused. "What?"

"You heard me. Let's get married. Right now."

"Arthur, I…."

"I mean it, lets get married. We love each other so much, I love you so much, and its not like we weren't going to get married before, and I don't want to wait until one of us gets killed. I want us to be husband and wife before we get into this. I want us to do this together. I mean it. Lets get married. Right now." Arthur looked pleadingly at Molly, almost willing her to say yes.

Molly however, did not need any further persuasion. She took his hand in hers and smiled. "Well, lets go then."

* * *

Molly stood facing Arthur in simple dress robes and held a small bouquet of wildflowers that she had picked on their way. Arthur wore old dress robes he had from school. He took her hands in his, feeling the metal of their new wedding bands on their fingers. They were simple bands, without frills or jewels, but to the new couple, they were perfect.

"Do you Arthur take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, so long as you both shall live?"

Arthur looked intently at Molly. "I do."

"And do you Molly take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, so long as you both shall live?"

Molly smiled back at Arthur. "I do."

"Please place the tips of your wands together."

Molly and Arthur placed their wands together above their heads.

"Repeat after me: Ego vester sum, quia aeternitas"

They stared into each other's eyes and both uttered, "Ego vester sum, quia aeternitas."

A powerful force coursed through their wands down into each other, and the rings they had exchanged began to glow with a warm, bright light.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Arthur took his wife into his arms and kissed her. 

They both knew that darkness lay ahead. They both knew their future was uncertain, but even in these dark times, as long as they had each other, a little bit of light would always shine through.


	10. New Life

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

A/N: If you're squeamish about childbirth, there are a few sections you should gloss over. Just to warn you.

# 29: Birth

**New Life**

McGonagall manor sat majestically on a hillside that only few could see. It was one of the oldest Wizarding buildings in Britain, only nobody knew about it. Only the McGonagall line knew of the true extent of its history. The building had been unplottable for centuries, and nobody but the McGonagalls had ever graced its halls until now. It was the perfect setting for a covert headquarters. Minerva had volunteered it at once when Albus approached her about creating the Order of the Phoenix. Once it had been home to her and her family, but since her parents' deaths, it had been unused.

Now it bustled with activity. Molly Weasley had come and cleaned it up and pressed every room into use. Several meeting chambers had been created, as well as several living chambers. The dining room was used for the large meetings that Dumbledore held with increasing frequency as the months wore on. Molly had done a fine job, yet it was a full job for her. She had set up each room in the house specifically for distinct purposes, and charmed each room with appropriate charms according to the use of each room. She kept the house supplied with everything the Order would need. She cooked and cleaned, and she tended to minor wounds in a small infirmary she had set up in the basement. She had created an elaborate system of meeting schedules and managed the work and availability schedules for the Order's personnel. She worked to make sure each meeting went smoothly, and made sure each member was well fed. She rarely left headquarters, except to get groceries and supplies, and she made frequent rounds throughout the house to check on its occupants and ensure their safety. With Molly's outstanding help, the Order of the Phoenix had been quickly turned from a ragtag bunch of witches and wizards into a well-organized bad-guy fighting machine.

Molly shuffled about the kitchen, busily preparing dinner for the end of the evening meeting. She had a big pot of stew cooking over the hearth, pies in the oven, and now she set about preparing several vegetables for the stew. Humming to herself, she set the knives to dicing the potatoes, and bean to clean the celery and carrots in the sink. She was a busy woman of late, but she didn't mind. She absolutely loved this kind of work, and the fact that Dumbledore needed and trusted her with it was one of the greatest honors. She heard footsteps coming up to the doorway of the kitchens. With a flick of her wand, she sent the diced potatoes into another pot of boiling water.

"What smells so delicious Molly?"

Molly turned to see Albus standing in the doorway. "Albus! It's just the stew. Was there something you needed?"

Albus picked a grape off of a bunch sitting on the countertop. "Ah yes. The meeting is due to start in 15 minutes."

Molly nodded. "Good, good. Do me a favor and bring that fruit bowl in with you?" She indicated the bowl of various fruits from which Albus had just pilfered a grape. "I'll be in with the mead soon."

"That's quite alright Molly, I shall return for it."

Molly smiled at him. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Albus had made sure to make use of her talents in ways that would not tire her out. She now set the vegetables to be chopped, under the knife that was idly chopping away at thin air. She shuffled over to the pot with boiling potatoes, took it off of the fire and drained it. She proceeded to sit on a stool in front of the worktable and began mashing the large quantity of potatoes, adding butter and cream as she went. It was quiet work, almost meditative.

More footsteps brought her out of the rhythm of her mashing. Arthur. She knew it was crazy, but she could always tell his footsteps coming along any hallway. The sound of his gait had become very familiar to her, as they had grown up together at Hogwarts. "Arthur!" she called as he entered the doorway. "You're going to be late!" He walked over to where she was sitting and leaned down to kiss her quickly. He patted her 8-month-along baby bump with one hand and attempted to stick his index finger into the newly mashed potatoes with the other. Molly slapped his hand away. "No you don't, that's for dinner." She smiled though; she loved messing with him like that. She got up and handed him the mead. "Here, bring this into the meeting with you, would you?" He ruffled her hair and grabbed the large bottle she had handed him.

"See you after the meeting?"

"Of course. There will be dinner."

Arthur smiled at that. "Love you."

Molly sighed in mock exasperation. "Love you too, now GO, you're LATE!"

Arthur jogged out of the door, leaving Molly to tend to the rest of the dinner. She flicked the vegetables across the room into the stew pot, and lifted the charm off of the knives, ending their self-chopping enthusiasm. She set the cooking utensils washing in the sink, and went to stir the stew. Molly dipped her spoon into the broth and lifted it to her lips. Tasting it, she grunted and set off to find the spices it needed. In the dining room, she could hear the meeting underway. As usual, discussion became louder as ideas were thrown about. Molly did not worry herself with the meetings much, she had much more to worry about right now. She pointed her wand at the giant cooking pot in the fire and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa." She directed the stew to sit on the worktable. Adding spices, she let her mind drift back to the meeting. Arthur had news from the Ministry about various new confiscated muggle artifacts. Electric plugs had been cursed to explode when plugged in, starting fires in several muggle homes. She heard a loud "POP" come from the room, and knew that Arthur had demonstrated one of the plugs. He was close to identifying the target, but each time the evidence he needed just escaped him. Arthur had spent many sleepless nights pondering the information. Molly knew. She begged him come to bed with her every night for the past week, but he would always stay up late and fall asleep on the desk in the large library they had here at headquarters. She hadn't seen him since he went to work that morning, and she wondered if he had yet found the answers he sought. Dinner was ready ahead of time, and so Molly wandered down the kitchen stair to do her rounds of the house, checking up on everything. She prepared a tray of food for Alice who was in the infirmary recovering from a curse that blasted a wall next to her. She was fine, except she was seeing everything through a fuzzy red haze. Taking it down to Alice, she chatted pleasantly with the witch for a time, and then continued her rounds. She returned to the kitchens just in time to hear the end of the meeting. She brought in the big pot of stew, the mashed potatoes, and the bowl of green beans that she had prepared for dinner. The food was welcomed heartily by the weary witches and wizards sitting around the table. They traded stories as they ate, and laughter rang out through the house. The truth was that they needed this dinnertime frivolity. All of them needed it. Voldemort had risen to power, instilling fear in the hearts of everyone in the Wizarding community. Nasty things were happening outside the doors of the secluded manor; things that made each at the table fear for their loved ones. The worst part was that they were certain it would have to get worse before it got better. The only way that Molly and the others could possible cope, was to laugh at whatever they could.

Molly got up and began to clear the table when Albus waved her off. "Go rest. I will take care of this here." He smiled and winked at her.

Arthur took Molly's hand and guided her to the sitting room, a mixture of grim determination and concern written on his face. They sat together on the small sofa facing the window, looking out at the snow falling in the late November night.

"How was work?" asked Molly, caressing Arthur's hand with her thumb.

Arthur sighed. "We traced the plugs to a small factory in Leeds. We think some git's in there cursing the things as they are made."

Molly turned to look Arthur in the face. She knew where this was going. "Who's going?"

"We think that by infiltrating the factory, we can get more information, we'd finally be able to pin him down."

Molly's face became deadly serious. "Who's going?"

"Frank, Benjy Fenwick…and me."

Molly nodded. Arthur continued: "Mollywobbles, I have to do this."

She nodded again, and caressed his cheek. "I know, love." They sat quietly for a bit. "Is Frank talking to Alice?"

"Yes."

"Ok. When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

Molly sat up from her comfortable position on Arthur's shoulder. "Tonight? It's November 27th. It's supposed to snow for days. If you're going to get to Leeds, you'll stand much better chance if you leave now before the blizzard hits." Arthur rested his forehead on hers, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed. "Come on. I'll help you get packed." They gathered the essentials the three would need for the operation, and packed them into a pack. Alice had come up with Frank, and was saying her goodbyes. Molly turned to Arthur. "Stay safe."

Arthur put on a brave face and tried to smile. "I always try, love." In a private moment, he took Molly's head in his hands, and stared into her eyes. He lowered his head and bent to kiss Molly's belly. "I love you baby." He whispered to their unborn son. He returned to Molly's face, once again taking her head in his hands and gazing into her eyes. She was tearful but did not look away. He kissed her so tenderly. Without pulling away, he wiped away a stray tear. "I love you Molly. I love you forever."

Molly began to cry in earnest. She took his head in her hands just as he had hers, and she whispered between tears, "I love you too. I love you forever." They shared one long last kiss.

"Arthur? Arthur, it's time."

Arthur pulled away slightly. "I have to go."

Molly nodded. She wasn't going to say it. She would never say goodbye. "I know."

She let him go, and he followed the other two through the door. She watched as the door closed. She sighed, and wiped off the extra tears that had fallen. Enough of that. There was work to be done. She turned and smiled a little at Alice. "Come on then Alice, lets get you your potion. With any luck you'll wake up tomorrow with your sight fixed."

"That'd be great."

Molly guided her down back to the infirmary, where the potion had been brewing all day. Molly knew that keeping busy would make her feel better. The potion bubbled as she ladled it into a cup for Alice to drink. "There you go." Molly watched as Alice drank it, and then put Alice to bed. She went upstairs and made her evening rounds, checking on the current residents staying at headquarters that night. She checked on the kitchens, making sure Albus had put the stew back over low heat for anyone who might come in late and want a bite. Finding everything satisfactory, she made her way to the entry room and placed all of the locks on the door. She retreated to her room in the manor, a small but cozy room. Lying down, she noticed how sore her feet had gotten over the course of the day, and she wished Arthur could be here to rub them. She flicked her wand and turned out the lights, and tried to go to sleep.

But sleep would not come. She could not stop worrying over Arthur. She wondered when he would come home.

* * *

The next day came and went without much incident. No meetings were scheduled, and Molly spent most of her time in the kitchens, creating tasty foods for the Order members in the house. Alice woke up fully recovered, and returned to work at the Auror office. Molly had gone to get groceries, and stopped at her apartment, in which she maintained the pretense of living. She was an unemployed witch as far as the ministry was concerned, and it would not do well to vanish off of the face of the planet. That would certainly raise suspicion among the ministry's eyes, and nobody in the Order knew which eyes in the ministry could be trusted.

The baby was a bit more active than usual that day, and Molly was sure he just was feeling her missing his father. Molly worried. She did not know how long this mission would take. She worried for Arthur's safety, and not for the first time, she wondered if she would see her husband again. "It's just a routine mission…" she told herself as she walked back up to the doors of McGonagall manor. "Arthur's been on at least three others just like it since this all started." But that did not provide as much comfort as she had hoped. She knew that "routine" operations often went wrong. Just last month, Gideon, Fabian, and Dorcas had gone on a "routine" mission, and Fabian had nearly come back dead. He'd arrived in Gideon's arms straight in the infirmary, and Molly had done her best to stabilize him before he could be moved safely to St. Mungo's. That thought…those images still paraded vividly through her mind every time she closed her eyes.

She put the chickens to roast and made her rounds. It was a quiet day for the Order. Not even Albus had made an appearance at the Headquarters that day. She settled down for the evening, reading a good book. Eventually she fell asleep in the comfortable armchair in the library.

"Molly."

"Molly…wake up…"

Molly felt a long thin finger poking at her shoulder. In her dream, a mysterious Death Eater was jabbing his wand at her, and she woke with a start. Opening her eyes she saw Minerva McGonagall standing in front of her. "Well, that's better. Did you sleep here all night?"

Molly rubbed here eyes. "Is it morning?" She looked out the window, to find that it was indeed morning.

"Come on Molly. Breakfast's on the counter waiting for you."

Molly sat up straight. Usually she was the one to make the breakfast. She looked startled at having missed it, but Minerva just laughed at her. "I am quite capable of making breakfast Molly. Come and tuck in."

Molly followed Minerva to the kitchen where eggs, bacon, and a bowl of porridge waited for her on the worktable. "Thanks Minerva."

As she ate, she wondered about her former professor sitting opposite her. "Minerva, not to pry, but why aren't you at school?" She glanced at the older witch. "Not that its not wonderful to see you…"

Minerva shrugged. "I was not needed there today, it is Sunday, so I came to check up on things here and retrieve a few things for Albus. Glad I did too, you look like you could use a break."

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but a yawn hit her instead. "See what I mean?" said Minerva with her usual firm yet kind manner. Molly decided she would be grateful for the help today. They finished breakfast, and then the two witches made their morning rounds. They made a list of elixirs needed to replenish the infirmary, and other items that the Order needed to replenish. As they walked their rounds, Molly felt sharp pain go through her abdomen making her gasp and lean against a post. Minerva came to her side. "Molly, what is it?"

Molly winced. "Oh, owwwww." She gasped. "It's the baby I think."

Minerva transfigured a nearby crate into a soft armchair and guided Molly to it. "It's ok Molly, just breathe."

Molly shook her head. "It's too early. I'm barely 8 months!"

Minerva lowered herself to be face to face with Molly. "Molly, listen to me. Everything is going to be just fine. Just breathe." She breathed with Molly for a few moments until Molly began to relax. "Ok. Now, lets get you to St. Mungo's, shall we?"

Molly got up with Minerva's help. "We have to Floo" she said between breaths. "I can't apparate while I'm this far along."

They moved to the sitting room where the fireplace was connected to the floo network. "Wait…" Molly looked worried. "Arthur….I need Arthur."

Minerva glanced at her. "Come on Molly, I'll see if I can get him to meet us there."

They made it to St. Mungo's and Molly was admitted to a room while they waited for her Healer. Minerva had left Molly to see if she could contact anyone. Molly waited alone in the room, munching on ice chips when the pain got worse. She couldn't believe the timing. Her son just didn't understand that she was afraid to do this without Arthur by her side. "Oh Arthur, where are you?"

"Hey there little sis."

Molly looked to the door to find that Gideon was standing there. He moved to stand over her next to the bed. "Hey Molly. Minerva found me and told me you were in labor." He held onto her hand, and smoothed the hair away from her face. "Fabian went off to see if he could find Arthur, but we're not sure exactly where they are right now." Molly could not bear it. She turned to face away from her brother. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "But I'm going to stay right here the whole time, ok? I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you the whole time, ok?"

Molly smiled a little. Despite their antics and pranks, her brothers could be so wonderfully sweet when it really mattered. She nodded and winced as another contraction hit. She felt wetness and knew from her books that her water had just broken.

Molly's Healer came in and out of the room, as the hours wore on. He had told Molly she had been dilated at only 4 centimeters for a while, but that he wasn't worried. Labor took time, he said. Molly slammed her head back into her pillow and screamed in frustration. The afternoon hours wore on, and Molly wanted Arthur more than anything. "It's ok Molly." Gideon stayed true to his word and never left Molly's side, distracting her when he could with his antics and jokes and did his best to make her comfortable. Molly looked out the tiny window of the room. It was now dusk. She felt another contraction hit and Gideon looked at her. "They're getting closer together. They're coming quite frequently now." He sent off a patronus to call the Healer. "It won't be long now Molly." She winced again, and Gideon mopped her forehead with a cool, damp towel. "It's ok Molly." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Love you sis. You're doing great!"

The Healer came in and examined Molly. "It looks as if it's time. You're going to see your son in about 15 minutes!"

Gideon squeezed her hand. "Ok. Here comes the hard part" began the Healer. "When I tell you, you have to push as if your life depends on it. Do you understand?"

Molly, who was already breathing heavily, nodded. She just wanted this to be over, and she wanted to see Arthur.

"Ok. Push Molly! Push!"

"GAH!" Molly pushed as hard as she could. She screwed her eyes shut, and squeezed Gideon's hand so hard that she was sure she had crushed his bones. She started to feel dizzy.

"Ok. Good now breathe."

But Molly felt like she couldn't. Pain racked her body. Gideon reminded her: "deep breaths Molly. Slow. In and out. That's a good girl."

"Ok, again. Push!"

Molly screamed again as she pushed with all her might. The pain made her blind and numb. She had a hard time catching her breath, and she felt as if she would soon pass out. Her head hung limply to one side as she tried to recover her breath. The healer was talking to her, and she summoned the last of her energy to listen to what he was saying.

"I can see the head! Come on Molly, you've got to push! PUSH!"

Molly wanted to scream. "You push damnit! GAH!" The pain coursed through her again, and she collapsed onto the bed.

"Ok. One more, he's almost out!

With one last, loud, scream of pain and frustration, Molly closed her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed. A distant part of her mind was telling her she heard a noise. Focusing a little, she heard tiny screams. Molly opened her eyes to see Gideon staring at her.

"Great job Molls! You did it!" The Healer had cut the cord and had wrapped the tiny infant in a blue blanket. He came over to Molly and placed the boy in his mother's arms. "Congratulations! It's a boy! He's a bit small, but he seems healthy."

Molly looked at the tiny bundle, gazing at his face. He could see red tufts of hair beginning to grow on his head already. He looked at his eyes. Arthur's eyes, exactly. Molly smiled.

Gideon and Molly heard footsteps thudding down the long hallway that led to Molly's room.

* * *

Arthur and Fabian ran as quickly as they could through St. Mungo's. From the moment that Fabian came to tell Arthur of his wife's labor, Arthur had gone mad trying to get back to her. Problem was that he was undercover infiltrating the plug factory trying to flush out the death eater planting the exploding plugs. After much deliberation, it was decided that Arthur would tell his "supervisor" that his wife was sick and needed him at home. Needless to say, Arthur's supervisor was less than happy with this, and Arthur was fired, leaving Frank and Benjy to carry out the mission without him.

Arthur and Fabian had apparated to St. Mungo's and now were running as fast as they could toward the maternity wing. Arthur saw Gideon poke his head out of one of the rooms. "Where is she?" Arthur demanded. Gideon smiled and said, "don't worry. She's in here."

Arthur ran straight into the room at top speed, halting abruptly and staring at Molly, catching his breath. "Molly…" he exclaimed in between gasps. "Molly….I'm sorry….are you….is that…..I'm sorry….."

Molly smiled at him. "Arthur, slow down." She waited for him to catch his breath, and then held her arms out to him. "Arthur, I'd like you to meet your son."

Arthur took the tiny bundle from Molly's arms. He gazed at his son in awe. "Hello. I'm your dad! You're my son!" He looked back at Molly. "Oh Molly, he's perfect." He sat down in a chair next to the bed, handing the boy back to Molly. "Molly, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I tried to get back as quick as I could. Are you ok? Did it go smoothly? I went mad trying to get here."

Molly smiled and grasped his hand. "I'm fine Arthur. Gideon here has been great help. I'm just glad you're here now." The family sat quietly for a moment. "Arthur?"

"Yes love?"

"I was thinking…What if we named Gideon the godfather. He was so wonderful with me, I just know it's the right thing to do."

"I think that's a great idea."

At that point, Gideon came in with a few more visitors, including Minerva, Fabian, and Alice. "Some people wanted to come say hello!"

Molly showed off her new son, and as Gideon cradled his new godson, he asked: "so what's his name?"

Molly looked at Arthur and he nodded at her. "His name is William Arthur Weasley."

Their visitors drifted in and out for most of the evening, but as midnight arrived, Arthur and Molly were left alone with their son.

Molly cradled him close to her. "Your mummy and daddy love you very much. Welcome to the world, William Weasley!"


	11. How's it work?

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 81 How?

**How's it work?**

The evening was quite festive. Molly had outdone herself with the feast, which was most elegantly displayed upon the buffet table at one side of the tent. Everything looked and smelled so good, and at the center stood a lovely three-tiered wedding cake, with many small marzipan flowers charmed to bloom all over it when one looked at it.

Music played throughout the tent, intermixed with laughter and chatter of friends and loved ones. Couples danced the night away, and the butterbeer and champagne flowing made everybody quite merry.

Molly sat down next to her husband at one of the dinner tables, a plate of food in her hand. She gazed over at the happy newlyweds, still dancing arm in arm. This wedding was hard work for all, but it had been worth it. Ron and Hermione's wedding earlier that day had been beautiful. The kind of wedding that she would have dreamed of had she not met Arthur and eloped.

Hermione's mother wanted nothing more than for her only daughter to marry in the church where she had wedded. It was a beautiful church, and the priest was a nice muggle man. Hermione's whole family were muggles, and Molly had one hell of a time getting the entire Weasley clan (including old Auntie Muriel) to dress appropriately and act like muggles. As it was, the ministry had sent piles of paperwork owing to the fact that they would have to perform the confundus charm on all the muggles except Hermione's parents so that they could complete the magically binding Wizarding part of the ceremony. Molly worried that so much could go wrong; but in reality, it could not have gone more smoothly. Nothing went wrong. The ceremony was beautiful, and left nearly everyone in tears by the end of it.

Now she was sitting with Arthur, who was having second helpings of dinner, and chatting animatedly with Hermione's father.

"Really? So these drills…you use them on people's teeth?"

"Yes, sort of. We use it to remove decayed parts of the tooth to replace with fillings. If we don't, the decay just spreads."

"Fascinating. Doesn't it hurt people?"

Mr. Granger looked slightly taken aback. "No! We have modern anesthetics."

Arthur looked confused. "Anesthetics?"

"Pain medication. Basically it makes your mouth go numb so that you don't feel anything."

"Oh."

Mr. Granger looked at Arthur. "If you wouldn't mind, how do you treat teeth?"

"Oh, well…you know. We charm our teeth against decay. Or rather, our mediwizards do it for us once our adult teeth come in. Other than that, we brush and floss just like you…Oh! You'd love some toothflossing stringmints, I'm sure!"

"What are they?"

"They're these little strings of mint, and you put them in your mouth and suck on them and they are charmed to go in between your teeth!"

"Oh, like self-flossing?"

"Yeah, something like that. The kids all love them. I'll get you some!"

"That'd be great!"

"No problem…hey…you must know about airplanes?"

Mr. Granger looked confused. "Yes…what about them?"

Arthur had a look of delight on his face. Molly stepped in. "Mr. Granger, Arthur's always been fascinated by airplanes. Sometimes I think he wants nothing more than to find out exactly how they work."

Arthur looked between Molly and Mr. Granger, excitement written on his face. "Do you know anything about them Mr. Granger?"

"Well, I know a bit…and please call me Emmett."

Arthur took a bite of his pie and waited excitedly for Emmett to begin his explanation.

"Ok. See, airplanes require what we call lift, to get off the ground…"

Ron and Hermione finished dancing to their favorite song. Their wedding had been wonderful, and they were very much in love. Hermione was radiant looking in her wedding dress, with her hair done in curls cascading down the back of her head. The party had been wonderful, but now Ron saw their parents sitting alone together. His dad was probably badgering Hermione's parents about muggle technology again. He pointed them out to Hermione who laughed. "Think we'd better go save your parents Hermione."

She looked at them. "I don't know. My father can be as bad as yours sometimes about things like this."

"All the more reason. Come on."

They made their way to the table where Molly, Arthur, and the Grangers sat. Sure enough, Arthur and Emmett were involved in a deep discussion of the physics behind airplane travel. The ladies just smiled at each other, both silently agreeing that their husbands were very, very strange. Ron and Hermione sat down and joined the conversation.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad"

Arthur looked at them. "Oh, Hello! Emmett was just telling me all about airplanes!"

Hermione smiled and nodded politely. "Oh…of course."

Emmett jumped back in. "You know Arthur, one of my friends has a little Cessna that we like to take up sometimes. We're going next Tuesday, if you'd like to join us?"

Arthur looked like a kid in a candy store. His eyes were bright with excitement, and his face shone with absolute enthusiasm. "Really?"

"Sure, if you like" responded Emmett, who looked at Arthur's expression and chuckled a bit.

Arthur turned to Molly. "You wouldn't mind if I was late home on Tuesday, would you Molly?"

Molly just smiled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Arthur showed up at Emmett's office on Tuesday afternoon. He waited patiently in the waiting room for Emmett to finish up with his appointments. He idly flipped through the muggle magazines on the table next to him. The receptionist eyed him suspiciously. "Do you have an appointment?"

Arthur smiled. "Oh, no. I'm here to see Emmett after work. He told me to meet him here."

The receptionist looked slightly taken aback that someone who obviously knew Dr. Granger on a first name basis was waiting for him, businesslike, in the waiting room. "Oh. He'll probably be out soon."

Just then, Emmett stuck his head out of the door. "Is that Arthur I hear?"

Arthur stood up. "Emmett."

Emmett smiled. "Come on back. I'm done with patients, I just have to clear up a bit."

Arthur walked back into Emmett's office in wonder. He saw a chair in the middle of the room, with a movable version of those ekeltric lamps above it. "Wow" he mumbled, in awe of the muggle technology. Lots of little devices littered the trays next to the chair. Arthur moved to examine the large contraption in the corner. "What's this?" he asked.

Emmett moved to where Arthur stood. "That's the x-ray machine."

"Oh! That thing that takes inside-out pictures?"

Emmett chuckled. "That's the gist of it, yes."

Arthur smiled excitedly. "Can I try it?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Emmett shook his head. "Perhaps next time. We will be late if we do not leave now. I am done here."

They left Dr. Granger's office, and went to the airfield where two other men were waiting for them. The men introduced themselves as Justin and Marcus, and showed them to the small aircraft. "Hey Justin," Emmett called, "This is Arthur. He's never flown before."

"Oh, a ground-lover, eh?" the man called Justin clapped Arthur on the back. "Don't worry. Perfectly safe. It's really fun, I promise you'll love it."

They boarded the small aircraft, and strapped themselves in. As Justin and Marcus went through the pre-flight checklist, Arthur turned to Emmett. "Fascinating. How exactly does it work again? How do we get into the air?"

"Well," said Emmett patiently, as if speaking to a small child "we have the engine, which provides the thrust we need to achieve enough forward momentum. Once we have that, we can get into the air and we have the wings to keep us in the air."

"Wings?" Arthur asked. "Do they flap up and down?"

"No Arthur, the wings are stationary. It's like a hawk soaring high in the sky. Whey they find the right air pattern, they do not need to flap their wings. The wings on the airplane are designed with a special curved shape that allows the air to move certain ways over and under the wing. See, if you look out your window, you'll notice how it's rounded in the front? That means when the air moves over the topside of the wing, it has farther to go than on the underside of the wing. The farther the air has to go, the faster it has to go. We know that the faster air goes, the less pressure it has, which means there is more pressure on the underside of the wing than on top of the wing, which is what keeps us in the sky."

Arthur looked slightly bewildered. "Fascinating. And you place so much trust in what the air will do?"

Emmett smiled. "It's physics, my friend. We place about as much trust in it as you do in magic."

They took off and Arthur could feel the thrust moving them forward. "Wheeeee!" Arthur exclaimed in delight. They soared for about an hour, during which Arthur stared transfixed out the window at the wings. "Wow" he said again. As they landed, Emmett pulled him back into his seat. "You'll want to sit back for the landing."

That night, when Arthur got home, he could not wipe the smile from his face. "You should have felt it Molly! It was amazing, and there we were in the sky, with just the air holding us up! Fascinating! Wow, it was great!"

Molly just rolled her eyes.


	12. Broken

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#71 Broken

**Broken**

Molly stared down the front façade of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as if to size up a fierce adversary. The most Noble and Ancient House of Black wouldn't know what hit it. She glanced to one side and then the other, noticing the cautious looks on her companions' faces as Sirius and Albus slowly drew their wands. She did the same. "Come on, let's go."

Sirius moved forward first. With the type of military caution that he learned in the first war, he stepped up and opened the door. It was pitch-black inside. Molly took up a position on the other side of the door and both she and Sirius muttered "Lumos" and pointed their wands toward the interior. Seeing no resistance, Sirius muttered "Defensionem revelare." Nothing happened. No defensive curses were placed to ward against intruders.

"Clear!" He called.

Molly and the two men entered cautiously. The hallway swirled with dust, and the level of grime abounded. Albus looked around at them. "Spread out. We need to secure each room."

Each room was just as bad as the hallway. There were no immediate threats, but much dark magic coursed through the house. Molly sighed. It would take quite a bit of work to make this place fit for the new Order headquarters. Each room showed the shadow of the arrogant grandeur that used to be the Black family, but also showed the distinct dereliction of the ten years of neglect it had suffered. They concluded that the place was not fatal for occupation, but it would take much work to ready it for the Order. Molly met back with Sirius and Albus in the hallway.

Albus looked at Molly and Sirius. "This place is acceptable. Molly, you know what to do?"

Molly nodded. "Yes sir."

Molly felt an irritating sense of deja vu. Here she was again, for the second time setting up headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Yet this place was different. This time was different. McGonagall manor had been nice compared to this. Unfortunately, it had been decimated, completely leveled in the last war. Last time she was young, excited at the prospect of doing her part. Now she was older and jaded: she knew what had to be done, and what they could all lose if they failed. Last time, she was whole, her family strong together. Now, her family was broken. She was broken. Percy had left.

"Molly? A word?"

Molly followed Albus to the small sitting room just off the main entrance. "Molly. I just received word about what happened with Percy. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

Molly nodded grimly. If she let her guard down, she would not be able to get it back up again, and she guessed that there was more Albus needed to say. She guessed correctly.

"Ok. Molly, I hate to ask this of you, but the ministry knows you're close supporters of myself and of Harry. Their attempt to place Percy in such a position is no doubt an attempt to infiltrate your family. Therefore, his…departure…from your family will surely be cause for suspicion in the Ministry's eyes. It would give them reason to…investigate. For the time being, I don't believe you are safe at the Burrow. The ministry can't publicly go after Arthur, but they could get to you in order to gain his…cooperation."

"But surely Fudge wouldn't stoop that low to allow…" Molly trailed off looking at the pained expression on Albus's face.

"Minister Fudge is not nearly in as much control as he would have people believe. He may want to know what you're up to for political reasons. He doesn't like what we're doing and wants to cover it up, but he doesn't want to kill people. However, I believe others within the ministry are using Fudge's denials as a front, a means to gather information on us and our supporters, in order to aid the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. They will be looking for you at the Burrow. Move your family here. They will be safe."

Molly looked around the dark, dusty room. Somehow she doubted that her children would be completely safe from harm in these walls that had once held so much dark magic.

"Safer than out there anyway." Continued Albus at her gaze. "You must leave, as soon as possible. Tonight even, if you can. The bedroom on the 1st floor and the drawing room here seem safe enough to stay for a night, and your children can help you expedite your preparations for the Order."

Molly took a second to digest this information. "Does Arthur know all this?"

Albus nodded. "He apprised me of your situation. I have told him the same as I have told you. He'll meet you at the Burrow after his Guard duty tonight."

Molly looked lost. Only yesterday her family had been whole, and relatively worry-free. Now, only a day later, she was forced to uproot her family, because of the actions of her own son. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot just yet.

Albus seemed to recognize the shock running through Molly's brain. "I shall accompany you if you wish."

Molly nodded, tears falling for the first time since she had arrived at Grimmauld place.

* * *

"Ron" called Molly from the door of his bedroom. She walked into the room and shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron…wake up."

"Gurrumph" muttered Ron, and he turned to go back to sleep.

"Ron…get up, we have to leave here."

"Whah?"

Molly sighed. "We have to leave the Burrow. Get up, get your things packed now."

Ron got up, and Molly went to wake Ginny.

"Ginny…wake up…" but Molly was interrupted by Ginny, talking in her sleep. "Tom…wait…no…"

Molly sat on the bed next to her daughter. Gently she prodded Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny, wake up."

"TOM!" Ginny woke with a start, her eyes wide, grabbing instinctually for the hand that was invading her space. Upon seeing her mother, she plopped back down into her pillow. "Sorry" she muttered, letting go of the vice-grip she had on Molly's wrist.

Molly stroked her daughter's cheek. "Ginny, honey…I need you to get up. We have to leave the burrow tonight." Ginny opened her mouth to ask why, but Molly shook her head. "Everything will be explained soon. Right now I just need you to get up, pack your things, and come downstairs."

Molly returned to the living room to pack some things. Seeing Arthur, she stopped him. "Did the twins get up? Are they packing?"

Arthur nodded, but said nothing, worry and anger playing through his eyes. He moved past her to pack some things for them from their bedroom. Albus had been packing things from the kitchen and storage shed that could be used for the Order.

Molly stopped at the picture she kept on the mantle of the fireplace, next to the clock. The picture was taken in Egypt when they went to see Bill. It was the latest picture featuring everyone. There was Percy, smiling up at her with the rest of them. Percy, who until yesterday was living at home, who until yesterday was a happy young man who listened to his mother and father with great thoughtfulness.

_Percy walked through the front door, just in time for dinner. Molly noticed a big grin on his face. It was nice to see, what with all the stress he was facing at work with the investigations into Barty Crouch's department. Perhaps he found a girl, Molly thought hopefully…that would be nice. She walked over to hug him. "Perce, you're just in time for dinner. What's got you so happy?"_

_Percy sat in his usual seat, and Molly served him up a Cornish pasty. As he tucked in, he looked at his parents. "Well, Cornelius Fudge offered me a job today."_

_Arthur looked at his son, slightly flabbergasted. "What?"_

_Percy swallowed and repeated: "Cornelius Fudge offered me a job today. Junior assistant to the minister himself!"_

_Molly looked over at Arthur. She had no idea what to do with this information, and she could tell by the look on her husband's face that he had the same concerns she did. As she looked around the table at the rest of her children, she noticed that their mouths hung open in surprise as well._

_Arthur opened his mouth slowly, carefully crafting his response. "Son, you know we're proud of you…but…are you sure that's wise?"_

_Percy stopped eating. "Wise? Why wouldn't it be wise?"_

_Molly stepped in. "Well…doesn't it seem…a little bit strange to you? I mean, yesterday you were being investigated because of the Barty Crouch affair, and now…out of nowhere, the Minister asks you to be junior assistant. Don't you think that's strange?"_

_Percy started getting defensive. "No. I earned this promotion! Why is it strange? Why isn't it wise?"_

"_Percy" began his father. "Minister Fudge doesn't believe You-Know-Who's back. He refuses to believe Dumbledore, and has no plans to aid in fighting against You-Know-Who. Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?"_

_Percy drew himself up even more. "Dumbledore" he began very slowly "takes the word of Harry Potter, a young boy who has had lapses in judgment.."_

"_Hey!" shouted Ron. "Harry's just fine. He's telling the truth!"_

_Percy continued: "The world has bowed down to Dumbledore so much, but Dumbledore refuses to listen to the well-informed opinions of superior adult wizards like Cornelius Fudge!"_

"_We trust Dumbledore Percy" started Molly. "If he believes Harry, than so do I."_

"_Harry Potter…" began Arthur_

"_IS A BOY!" shouted Percy. "I don't care if he's famous Harry Potter. He's still just a BOY! Boys that age do not always know of what they speak. Would you blindly believe it if Ron told you You-Know-Who was back?"_

"_Hey!" shouted Ron, but Percy continued._

"_Would you believe Ginny if she told you?" he shouted._

_Ginny let out a squeal. It had been a few years, but Molly knew that she hated being reminded of her encounter with Voldemort._

"_It's ridiculous! Dumbledore aught to listen to Fudge!"_

_Arthur stood up. "Percy, use your head! You're too intelligent to be so blind. To promote you so soon after you were so intensely investigated? Just yesterday you told me you were afraid you'd be sacked! Doesn't that make you wonder? It's strange…it's suspect."_

_There was complete silence, the dust almost refused to settle amidst the exploding tension._

_Arthur sat back down. Almost speaking to himself, he muttered "Fudge knows we were in league with Dumbledore last time, he must know we are in league with him again. And with Harry. Honestly, with the distain going around for both of them these days, I'm surprised I'm even allowed to keep my job. I reckon Fudge just wants to keep an eye on me. I'm sorry, but I have to wonder if he's promoting you so that he can have a set of eyes in the Weasley family…in the Order."_

"_Oh. I get it. I see what's happening here," said Percy, looking with a mixture of anger and distaste at his father. "You're jealous. You're jealous that you've never moved forward at the ministry, and I've already got this promotion. You've never had any ambition, and now you can't be happy for me because I'm higher up than you? Do you have any idea the kind of reputation you have at the Ministry Dad? That crazy nutter with his muggle obsession, that's what they say. That's what I've had to work against. The reputation of being your son has been awful, and now that I've finally broken free of it, you're jealous because I got a promotion and you didn't?"_

_Molly stood up now. "Percy, don't talk that way to your father!"_

_Arthur stood up as well, almost shouting over Molly. "Percy! I've raised you to be better than this Percy. Use your head, jealousy has nothing to do with this!"_

_But Percy was having none of it. "The way the Ministry sees it, anyone who's consorting with Dumbledore is a fool, and highly suspect! If you knew what was good for you…"_

_"If I know what's good for me?" Arthur was now trembling on the verge of rage. "Percy, You-Know-Who's BACK! BACK…ALIVE! Dumbledore's the only one doing anything about it. The Order of the Phoenix is the only game in town fighting him. Anyone who isn't—'consorting' as you put it—with Dumbledore is a blind fool or a traitor! I don't believe you can possibly be either Percy. Am I wrong?"_

_Percy slammed his fists into the table. "There's only one traitor here. Following Dumbledore around…when Dumbledore goes down you'll go down with him!" He turned to the rest of the family, who all looked so stunned that they could not even try to speak. "And he'll take the rest of you down with him!"_

_And with that, Percy shoved away from the table and hastened up to his room._

Molly was brought out of her memory by footsteps coming down the stairs, and the familiar sound of a trunk being dragged along behind them. She turned to see Ron enter the room. Evidently, he had barely even unpacked from Hogwarts, and so was the first one down to the living room. "What's going on Mum?"

* * *

Arthur burst into the twins' room. "Fred…George…are you done packing?"

"Yes Dad, what's going on?" replied George.

Arthur put his hand through his thinning hair, and sighed. "You two are of age now." He said with a sense of seriousness that neither of the twins had heard in their father's voice before. "You are both old enough to use magic legally. You are bright boys who use your heads. I need you to make your own decisions. You must think for yourselves and decide for yourselves. But I need to know where your loyalties lie."

George rubbed his eyes. "Loyalties…what?"

Arthur was pacing agitatedly. "Look, boys. Times are changing right now. Perhaps you remember a bit of how it was before, when you were small, during the war. Well, if Dumbledore is right, and You-Know-Who is back, dark times are ahead of us. Dark times indeed. These times call for choices, boys. Choices you shouldn't have to make, but I have to ask you to make them. So I need to know where your loyalties lie right now. Are you going to support the ministry, or are you going to support Dumbledore?"

George still looked confused. Arthur was growing restless. How could they not understand? "Boys, you have to CHOOSE! You have to choose, and you have to THINK!"

Fred looked to his father. "Dad, you know I'm with you on this one." George nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dad. Why are you even asking us, you know we…?"

Arthur interrupted. "Why?"

Fred looked startled. "Why?"

Arthur looked impatient and even more agitated. "YES! Why? You must have a reason. You must think beyond what your father does and says! Why do you support Dumbledore? Just because I do? Because that's not a good enough reason."

Fred sighed. "Look, Dad. We know Harry. He wouldn't lie about something this big. If Harry says You-Know-Who's back, than I reckon he is."

George continued. "Yeah. Besides, Dumbledore's been the glue holding Wizarding Britain together. Every time something bad happens, they all come running back to Dumbledore."

Fred picked up the conversation. "And anyway, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

George nodded. "Better to be prepared to fight a slimy git that isn't really there, than to sit on our heels and get surprised by one who is."

Fred concluded, a kind of dedication and seriousness in his eyes that his father had not seen there before. "Yeah. And if You-Know-Who's back, which I reckon he is, then I want to help those who are brave enough to stand against him. I want to take the fight to him. I don't want to sit around and wait for him to come and slaughter us all before anyone takes notice. I want to fight. I know it's dangerous. I know we could die. But if I die, then I will have done something. I will have tried to make the world a better, safer place for us to live. Isn't that important? To have lived well, to do something you believe in? I believe in this, Dad." He glanced over at his twin. "We both do."

Arthur let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He looked from one twin to the other. Before they knew what was happening, Arthur pulled both of them into a fierce hug. He spoke through thick tears that had begun to fall. "I am so proud of you boys." He stood back to look at the wonderful young men they had become. "I love you, so much."

George replied. "We love you too, Dad."

After a brief moment Fred spoke up. "Dad, what's going on? Where are we going?"

Arthur paused. "Go downstairs. We will explain everything. I promise."

* * *

"We have to leave the Burrow" Arthur said to his children. "It isn't safe for us here right now."

Molly looked out the window of the kitchen. It had to be 2:30 in the morning by now.

Albus began speaking. "We fear that the Ministry has become too interested in your family, and your ties to both myself and to Harry. There are those in the Ministry that might try to use you to get to me."

Molly continued. "We'll be moving away from here so that any Death Eaters posing as Ministry officials can't snatch us to get to Arthur or to Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny spoke up. "Where are we going?"

Molly looked over at Albus, who nodded. "We'll be going to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Isn't that the organization that fought You-Know-Who last time?" asked Ron.

Arthur nodded. "Yes Ron, we fought with the Order last time."

Ron turned toward Dumbledore. "So you're starting it up again?"

Albus nodded gravely. "Yes Mr. Weasley. It will be the safest for you all there."

"Wicked!" muttered Ron.

Molly turned her gaze upon him. "Ron!" she admonished. "Language!"

Albus raised his hand to silence them. "You will be living at the headquarters this summer. You will be in the presence of many secrets that it is imperative to keep. Not only for the sake of your own lives, but for the lives of everyone in the Wizarding world. You must not divulge anything to anyone outside of the Order of the Phoenix. You must not tell anyone where you are, what you are doing. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded, but Ron spoke up. "Professor, Hermione was supposed to come stay with us in a few days. What do I tell her?"

Albus turned to fix his gaze upon Ron. "We have made arrangements for Hermione to join you in a few days. As a muggle born, she is also in danger." He continued. "All owls are being intercepted by the Ministry, so I urge you to take great care in what you put in your letters."

Silence filled the kitchen, as this sobering information sank in.

Coming out of his reverie, Arthur turned toward Fred and George. "We could use help moving all of the trunks."

Arthur, Molly, Fred, and George began to move toward the sitting room. As Ron and Ginny got up to join them, Albus held them back. "A moment please, you two."

Ron and Ginny gathered around Albus. Albus sighed. "I fear once again, that I must ask you two to grow up too quickly. As I have said before, you will hear things in the Order, whisperings…and I must implore you not to divulge what you know. You must be adult—mature—about things now. You must consider not only how your actions affect you, but everyone else around you as well. In these times, there is no room for slipping up. No room for forgetting. Now, the Order needs your obedience in this matter. I must insist upon it. Your mother needs your help setting up the house. The Order needs you. We're calling upon you to help us by helping your mother with whatever she requires while you are all there. Will you agree?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded. "Yes sir."

Albus continued. "Very good. Now, there's one more thing I need from you, and I need your promise on this. While you are at the headquarters, you must not give any hints of what you are doing to Harry. Harry will naturally want to know everything, and all shall be revealed to him in due course, but for the time being, he cannot know. I must have your promise on this. That you will not tell Harry where you are, or what you are doing. Do you promise?"

Ginny replied. "I promise."

Ron however, looked struck. "Professor, you don't know how hard it is for Harry, living with those Muggles. He relies on my letters, on Hermione's letters. If we can't talk to him, he'll go crazy!"

Albus shook his head. "Mr. Weasley, I understand how Harry feels about living with his relatives. But I must explain that this is for his safety. The second word gets out about the Order, Voldemort will be upon us before we know it…before we are ready. I must ask you to promise."

Ron thought this over. "Alright. I promise."

* * *

Molly looked through the house, checking that everything was secure and that they had everything they needed. She moved from room to room, extinguishing candles as she went. The rest of her family had gone on to Grimmauld Place. She pushed open a door on the second floor. Percy's room. She looked inside the room, which had a few things strewn about, as though someone had left in a hurry. On the floor in the corner, Molly found Percy's prefect badge. She smiled sadly as she remembered how hard he had worked to get that badge, and how proud he was when it came in the mail one day. That day seemed so long ago now. Also on the floor lay a copy of that same photograph she had on the mantle. She remembered how it had come to be on the floor.

_Percy moved quickly, packing things into his old Hogwarts trunk. Molly knocked on the open door to announce her presence. "Perce?"_

_Percy turned to fix a glare upon her. "Mum." He spoke coldly, not caring how much he was hurting his mother._

_Molly entered his room, clearly beside herself over what had just happened at dinner. "Oh Perce. I'm sorry. Please don't leave. You know I'm proud of you. You're my son. But we live in dark times. Times where we must second-guess everything we know, everything that happens. You understand, don't you?"_

_Percy continued moving about the room putting his things into his trunk. "I understand perfectly well, Mum. Dad has been blinded by his loyalty to Dumbledore. Face it; he's not as young as he used to be. Mum, you must be careful. The way Dad talks will get you all killed!"_

"_Percy, listen to yourself. He is your father. He loves you, we both do. We just want what's best for you."_

"_This IS what's best for me Mum! Junior Assistant to the Minister! Fudge trusts me Mum. I believe in him." Percy stopped for a moment to regard his mother. "Dad's been blinded by loyalty to the wrong people. Don't let him drag the rest of you down with him."_

"_I believe in Arthur, just as I believe in Dumbledore, Percy. Try to think about what we've said. We're worried for you, that's all. We love you."_

"_So father's blinded by loyalty, and you're blinded by love."_

_Molly sighed and sat down on the bed. It was clear that this was a loosing battle. "Time was you used to listen to your old Mum and Dad. You used to listen to our advice, you used to think about what we said."_

_Percy returned to the icy glare he sported as she walked in. "Time was I used to be naïve. Obviously I was misled. If you both continue to maintain belief in this fallacy, then I have no place here."_

_Molly grew teary eyed. "Please Percy, Please don't go."_

_Percy said nothing, but turned to shut his trunk so hard that it caused a photograph to fall off of his dresser. Molly squeaked at the unexpected crash. Percy lifted his trunk and made for the door. "Goodbye Mum."_

_He left Molly sitting in the middle of his room, and set off down the stairs. Molly ran after him. "Percy, wait…please!" but it was too late. Percy left the Burrow and Molly watched in tears as the door shut behind him, her heart breaking. "No…"_

Molly picked up the photograph now, and sat on the bed, gazing at it. The glass had shattered, and the frame had large cracks splitting through its ornate carvings. A large piece of glass protruded out from the picture, tearing it in places. _This was how her family was now_, she thought as she stared down at the damaged picture. Broken. Torn up. Cracked. A deep chasm now existed where once there was a bright, happy young man. She stared at the torn picture, as tears fell onto the broken glass. This was her family now.

Broken.

* * *

Molly arrived at Grimmauld place to find Arthur and the rest settling in to cots in the drawing room on the first floor. It was one of the only rooms that could be lived in without fear that the room would try to kill them. Arthur locked his sleeping children in the room, making sure nothing could get in to harm them overnight. He took Molly by the hand and guided her up the stairs to the first floor bedroom that Albus had shown him earlier. Arthur could see the tears, the utter pain in his wife's eyes. It had been a bad month. Harry almost dying in the maze, You-Know-Who's return, Percy, and now having to leave their home in the middle of the night was just too much for either of them to bear right now. Arthur collapsed onto the bed, bringing Molly down on top of him. He held her close to him as she cried for everything that had happened. He buried his head in her neck, also crying. He wept for the son he thought he'd lost. He wept for the harsh words he had spoken. He wept for the family he had ripped apart.

Arthur stroked Molly's hair as she wept for the same things. "I'm sorry Molly." He said, through his tears. "I'm so sorry." He could feel Molly's heart breaking. He could feel his own heart tearing apart. He knew this was not the type of wound to scar over quickly.

He pulled back to face Molly now. She rested her forehead on his, letting their tears mix together on Arthur's cheeks. He could see her face contorted in agony, and knew that her face mirrored his own. Both were hurting with the pain of loss.

They never expected to lose a son like this. Yet it was true. This was their family now: one son was missing. One son was gone. A missing link in the chain. An empty chair at the breakfast table. Except that this son was not dead. This son had left. This son had disowned them.

This was their family now. Missing one son.

This was their family now.

Broken.


	13. Arnold's Bad Day

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#16 Purple

**Arnold's Bad Day:**

_**A tribute to the furry (or feathery) little friends of the Weasley family.**_

Molly's eyes popped, and she let out a small shriek "Oh my god! GINNY!"

~12 hours earlier~

Ginny sat on her bed, playing with Arnold, her purple Pygmy Puff, as she sat talking with Hermione. It was amazing he had lived this long in the Weasley family. Arnold liked the one called Ginny well enough. She played with him and fed him, and took care of him. He loved it when she played with him. She looked so happy, gleeful as she petted his purple fur and cooed at him. Happily, Arnold cooed back. It was a good life for the most part…life with Ginny, but living in the Weasley household could be a bit dangerous for a tiny pigmy puff like himself. Something was always happening in this large strange house, things that sometimes he found himself in the middle of through no fault of his own. One time, he remembered, it got really hot, and he started to feel a little burnt, but he couldn't figure out why. And then there was the time that he was sitting on Ginny's bed where she had left him that morning cooing happily to himself when the window above him suddenly exploded, sending glass shards everywhere! If Arnold concentrated, he could still feel a scar from one of the pieces hitting him. And if the building wasn't trying to kill you, the rest of the animals who lived here would. These damn birds would always cause him trouble. Usually it was just during the summer he would have to deal with them…once it started getting cooler, he'd move with Ginny to that other place, and he'd get to sit on Ginny's bed all day and not be bothered. But he hadn't been back there this time around; it had already started to get really cold, and Arnold was still here among all these hazards. Stuck here in this house. Sometimes Ginny would let him ride on her shoulder, which usually he loved, but sometimes meant he would wind up downstairs where those infernal birds kept coming and going. Most were ok; they just came and went, and left him alone. There were a few though that saw him as a perfectly acceptable breakfast snack. And then there was the annoying one. The scrawny little bird. Arnold thought he heard Ginny call it "Pig." Pig stayed with them most of the time, unlike the other birds who only visited and left. Pig flew around the house, and rather enjoyed pecking at Arnold with that infernal beak of his when nobody was looking.

It was one such incident this morning…Ginny let him ride on her shoulder in the morning as usual, and that overgrown kneazle that belonged to the one called Hermione followed them downstairs. Arnold hissed at the thing as it followed, as if to taunt him, but he couldn't get loud enough to actually be heard. Ginny went into the room with the food, and began to eat, setting him safely on the table in front of her as she prepared her breakfast. Ginny ate with the all the other red hairs and the one called Hermione, and the boy with black hair. He likes to look at her when she's not looking. Arnold couldn't imagine why, since he knew Ginny liked it when he looked at her. The chatter amiably filled Arnold's tiny ears, and he cooed along softly, waiting for Ginny to feed him bits of her toast, as she always did. Here they came. The tasties! Arnold munched with the rest of the family, when that bird Pig flew into the room and settled on the empty chair where one of those two with the same face used to sit. The morning became very tense for Arnold all of a sudden, as Pig stared at him with those big strange eyes. Chatter continued, and Arnold knew that as long as people were in the room looking in his direction, that he would be safe. To Arnold's horror however, the leader—most of them called her "Mum," although the man next to her calls her Molly—announced something that caused everyone to leave the kitchen suddenly. Something called "laundry," whatever that was. Oh no. This was bad. This was very bad! There was Pig, the bird hopped hopefully onto the table, glancing about in that birdlike fashion they have, looking to judge how long he would have before the big ones would return. He hopped over the plates toward Arnold. Arnold let out a squeak as loud as he could, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to come to his rescue. Here he came…oh no...

Peck.

Peck.

Ouch! Arnold squeaked each time Pig pecked at him. Before he knew it, Pig had Arnold by a tuft of fur in his beak and began flying around. Arnold let out a long squeak, trying to call out for anybody to help him. Pig flew round and round in circles about the room.

"Oy, Pig!" Arnold noticed a blurry figure of the boy with black hair as he flew dizzily around the room in the beak of his captor. "Get down here!"

Pig noticed the boy as well, and dropped Arnold immediately. Luckily for Arnold, the boy caught him easily and gently. "Bad Pig!" he said. "Don't eat Arnold!" Pig just hooted resentfully at having to end his playtime early. He fixed the boy with a reproachful glare and flew out of the window.

"Hey there." The boy—Ginny called him Harry—spoke to him. He grinned at Arnold. "You ok?"

Arnold cooed. He was ok. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Harry chuckled. "The Weasley house can be quite dangerous sometimes can't it?"

Arnold cooed his agreement, and nuzzled Harry's hand. "Come on. Let's go see Ginny."

Arnold liked this boy. He was quiet and thoughtful, and he had saved Arnold a couple of times now. And Ginny liked him, so Arnold liked him too. He made her smile. Arnold knew Ginny especially liked it when they did that face-sucking thing. Arnold didn't mind. Although there was that one time when Harry had gotten too careless with his hands and wound up knocking Arnold off of her shoulder. But in general he was a friendly sort.

"Missing someone?" Asked Harry, holding Arnold up in his palm.

Ginny looked up at Harry and Arnold from her spot near the closet of her room, gathering clothes into a pile. She smiled. "Hello Arnold. Did I leave you downstairs?"

Arnold squeaked in protest. It was one thing to be downstairs with people, but when alone, downstairs became a very scary place for a very small pygmy puff. Harry moved into the room to sit next to Ginny. Carefully, he brushed aside strands of her hair with his free hand and placed Arnold on his favored perch on her left shoulder. Gently, Harry leaned in and did the face-thing they did sometimes. Arnold cooed. Slowly they broke apart again. "I found Pig harassing him again" said Harry with a chuckle.

"Hey, Harry…come look at this, would you?" came a voice from outside the room.

Harry petted Arnold and got up. "Coming."

Ginny took Arnold off of her shoulder and nuzzled him. "Has Pig been bothering you again?"

Arnold squeaked his affirmation. "Well, don't worry. You're safe here with me."

She put him on a perch with a few other things, and went about the room continuing what she was doing before. Arnold looked at the small object in front of him. It looked like a paper that had little versions of the people in the family on it, waving out at him. There was the old one, called "Dad." And there was Ginny, holding hands with "Mum." And there was the boy who owned Pig; only this boy had a rat perched on his shoulder in much the same way that Arnold liked to perch on Ginny's. There were the two with the same face. One was called "George" and the other "Fred." Arnold barely remembered Fred. He noticed one day that he had only seen one with that same face in a while. They muttered that the other had left, gone someplace. Arnold thought he heard them talking about it. Someplace called "dead," but Arnold didn't know where that was. Next to the two with the same face, there were a few other boys that Arnold didn't really know, although they looked similar to the others…as if they belonged together.

The door opened and the other girl walked in. The kneazle-cat walked in behind her. Arnold was glad he was perched so high above. The girls chatted quietly and giggled much, oblivious to the fact that Arnold and the cat were having a staring contest, the cat gazing upward swishing his tail and licking his lips.

Ginny walked around, gesturing with her hands as she spoke to Hermione. Accidentally she moved her arm across the dresser where she had put Arnold, knocking both him and the picture onto the floor, where the cat was waiting. The cat pounced immediately, but Hermione was quick to catch her cat. "Crookshanks, put him down!" The cat called Crookshanks looked at his owner and slowly released Arnold, who was now trembling.

What a day! Arnold shivered. Getting almost eaten twice was definitely NOT on his to-do list. Ginny picked him up, and stroked him. "Wow, first Pig, now Crookshanks. It's not been a good day for Arnold. Hermione, do you think we can put Crookshanks outside so Arnold can calm down? I'll be down in a sec."

What a loving girl Ginny was, Arnold thought. So considerate. Ginny put Arnold down on her bed as the cat left the room with Hermione. Ginny gathered more clothes onto her bed next to Arnold, but then was distracted by a call from downstairs. "Ginny, up for a game of quidditch?"

Ginny smiled excitedly. "Sure!" And Ginny left the room. Arnold was left peacefully on Ginny's bed, which he didn't mind in the least considering the kind of day he was having. Finally looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet, he decided to take a nap.

Arnold awoke to the distinct feeling that something was wrong. He tried to look around, but it was dark and damp and really smelly. Arnold squeaked. He was moving, being carried somewhere by someone, but he didn't know where or who. What was going on? Arnold felt a jolt, and realized he had stopped moving. He squeaked again, but he was muffled by the dense material all around him. He sat there in the mass of dark smelly cloth for a while. For a moment, he thought he could almost see his way through the pile, but before he could do anything about his situation—not that he could really do anything anyway—he was being picked up along with some of the clothes. Arnold squeaked as loud as he could, and hissed a bit as well, trying to get the one called Molly to recognize his presence. She however appeared to be lost in a tune she was humming to herself, and did not hear him. She tossed Arnold and the clothes into a large bucket of water, with a washboard attached at one side. Waving the stick she carried with her, all of a sudden the water began to agitate and Arnold was momentarily submerged. He came up for air, and the water continued to agitate, producing foamy suds on top. Arnold squeaked in protest as he went under again and again. As the clothes moved around Arnold found himself backed up against the washboard. Going up and down against it was a very disturbing feeling, and Arnold squeaked for Mum to hear every time he came up out of the water.

Molly's eyes popped out of their sockets when she looked down into the washbasin. "Oh my god!" She immediately stopped the laundry washing itself, and Arnold was submerged again, sinking toward the bottom. Her hands immediately dove through the water, feeling around to find him. "GINNY!" She called, as her hands closed on the fuzz ball that was the tiny pygmy puff, lifting him out of the water.

"Yes Mum…ARNOLD!" Ginny rushed to Arnold, lifting him out of her mother's hands. Gently she placed him on a table and watched as Arnold sputtered a bit. This was NOT a good day! Molly muttered some words Arnold didn't understand, pointing that stick at him. All of a sudden he was dry, and he could breathe again. "Ginny, take him upstairs to rest. Arnold's had a very bad day."

Ginny took the now extra fuzzy purple pygmy puff upstairs to her room. "Here you go Arnold. I'm going to put you up here on my dresser where you'll be safe, and I'm not going to let anyone else into my room today." Arnold was still trembling in Ginny's hand. "Don't worry, you'll be ok." Ginny kissed his head and put him on the dresser by the picture that she had previously knocked over and left, locking the door behind her.

Arnold looked out across the room through the window at the setting sun.

_Yes,_ he thought. _This place was very dangerous._

Arnold wiggled a little, as much as he could, and settled in to sleep. It had been a bad day.

A very bad day.


	14. The Years He Never Thought He'd Have

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

A/N: This chapter is written in honor of Harry Potter's 31st birthday: born July 31st, 1980!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#10 Years

**The Years He Never Thought He'd Have**

It was the birthday he never thought he'd have. There they were, in the same garden in the same house, celebrating a birthday just as they had exactly one year ago. So much had happened since then.

Last year, Harry's birthday was the day before the beginning of everything. Only a day later saw Harry, Hermione, and Molly's dear son Ron, leave on their secret quest, not to be seen again until nearly a year later. They left so many behind to wonder when they'd—if they'd—see them ever again. Molly shook her head. One year ago, Bill and Fleur's wedding was interrupted by the death of the Minister, and the death eater attack. One year ago—the horrors, the panic, the terror. One year ago, it had all started.

And now it was over.

Molly gazed out the window at the boy sitting in the garden amongst his friends. His family. He seemed a bit lost. She remembered how she had found him on May 3rd, wandering aimlessly over the Hogwarts grounds, staring at things that weren't there anymore. Searching for some sort of meaning.

He was lost. No idea what to do next. No idea of where to go from there. Molly took him home with her; she took him in, as she had so many times before. So now he wandered around the house with no idea where he was going.

Not that he was entirely alone in that. So many had been walking around in a sort of daze since the war had ended that fateful morning. So many had set aside their plans, had set aside their futures, had set aside their own personal destinies to fight in the war and it was difficult to pick them back up again. Difficult, but not impossible. Slowly, life would continue for most of them.

But this boy, this wonderful boy that Molly had come to love as her own, had been given no future. This boy had been constantly told throughout his life that his sole purpose was to defeat the Dark Lord. That it was possible he would not survive. Told that neither could live while the other survives. And in the midst of the battle, told by those he trusted, that he must die. Harry had been given no future. Molly could not be certain, but as she looked at Harry, she saw that part of him had not expected to live long enough to have one.

But he had. He had this whole life ahead of him now, and no idea what to do with it.

Molly bustled around the kitchen, tending to the dishes left from dinner as the laughter of her children filtered through an open window. The laughter seemed a bit more guarded then it had in years past. Molly lost herself in thought as she stared at them out the window. Destiny sure was a strange, if fickle, force, she thought. She had gradually discovered her own destiny in the raising of her children, a feat that gave her great pride and happiness. Some people discovered their destinies early. Some didn't discover their destinies until later in life, and a few wouldn't discover it at all. Some fulfilled their destinies, and some did not. Molly shook her head, as she put a pot of water for tea on the stove.

"How great must be"—many had said—"for one such as Harry to fulfill one's destiny so early in life. What a wonderful feeling it must be" they would say, but Molly thought differently. Seeing Harry walk around her house every day, Molly couldn't help but think how troubling it could be, to have no idea what else to live for, to not have the slightest clue as to what to do next, to not expect to live beyond the fulfillment of one's destiny.

It wasn't that Harry seemed unhappy. On the contrary, it seemed as if a weight had lifted from his shoulders—as indeed it had. But despite that, he seemed aimless. He was restless, but he had no idea what to do about it. He's done many things since the end of the war, but his heart was not in any of it. Now he sat at his own birthday celebration, not quite believing that he was even there.

Perhaps he just needed a little guidance.

The crowd dispersed as night fell. Ron and Hermione had wandered off somewhere on their own, George had gone back to the shop, and Neville and Luna had gone back to their homes. Molly had moved into the sitting room, curling up on the sofa with a book and covering herself with her favorite afghan to ward against the cool breeze of the summer night. She had brought the tray of tea with her, and enjoyed some as she read.

The door opened a bit later. Molly looked over her shoulder to find Harry standing in the entrance to the sitting room.

"Hello Harry."

"Mrs. Weasley" replied Harry, looking slightly startled as he came into the room. "Erm…I didn't get a chance to thank you for the party…you know…before."

"That's quite alright Harry, it was my pleasure" said Molly. She smiled at him and put her book down. "Have a cup of tea?" She gestured toward the pot of tea she had on the coffee table. She conjured up a teacup for Harry and poured him a cup. "Sugar?"

"No thanks." Harry took a seat in the chair next to the sofa. It seemed to be his favorite chair in the house. "What are you reading?"

"_Sights of Historical Sorcery_. You know, famous Wizarding landmarks and such. Arthur and I are thinking of taking a trip now that the kids will all be of age." Molly smiled sweetly, handing Harry his cup, and refilling her own. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"It was nice," replied Harry politely, looking a bit awkwardly around the room. After a while he added, "It still all seems strange, doesn't it? Everything being over?"

Molly regarded him for a bit. She could see a lost look in his eyes underneath the polite veneer he wore so often these days. Finally she nodded a bit. "That happened a bit last time too. You get used to it."

Harry nodded slightly, unbelieving, and sipped his tea.

Molly sipped at her tea as well, and watched as Harry sat back in the chair.

"You remind me of my son Bill, a little sometimes." Said Molly into the silence. "Everyone expected so much of him, because he was so good at school." Molly stared down into her cup and laughed a little. "He took all the classes he could, took every NEWT he could get. Everyone thought it was because he was a genius, and they praised him up and down. They expected great things from him, with all the marks he got. He won't admit it to anybody, but he got even better marks than Percy, if you can believe that."

Harry laughed at this a bit, though he looked a bit confused, as if he didn't quite know why Molly was telling him all of this.

"Anyway, everyone thought he was quite ambitious to take all those classes, but a mother knows better. He took all those classes so that he'd have options when he graduated…so that he wouldn't have to decide right away. But when he graduated, he still had no idea what he wanted to do. He got many offers, and there were so many possibilities. Too many, I think. He walked around this house, sort of in a lost daze. School was finally over, and he didn't quite know what to do with himself after that."

"How'd he wind up in Egypt then?"

"I don't know if you know of it, but there's an ancient Wizarding tradition." That got Harry's attention. "When wizards finished their magical education and came of age, they gathered their friends and went on an adventure of sorts; a tour of the world, meeting other Wizarding cultures, learning from them."

"Yeah." Harry nodded, appearing to be remembering something. "I think I remember something like that. Elphias Doge and Dumbledore were supposed to go on one. When they were young."

Molly nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. People don't do it much anymore, but Bill decided to take one of those trips. He went all over, and learned how to break all sorts of curses, which is how he became a curse breaker I suppose, and then he fell in love with Egypt."

Harry looked interested but still a little confused. Molly sighed. "Bill just needed a bit of life experience to help him determine what he wanted to do with his life. More than he could get from school." She sipped slowly at her tea. "I guess I'm just trying to say that it's ok to not know where you're going from here. Maybe you just need some life experience, and I'm not saying that you don't have plenty already for someone as young as you are, but maybe you need different kinds of experiences."

Harry nodded, and set his teacup down. "Yeah. I guess I never really thought about what would happen after the war." He fixed Molly with a very sincere gaze. "I think I spent my whole life thinking about the war."

Molly nodded her encouragement, and Harry kept going. "I never imagined there would be a time after the war." Molly busied herself pouring Harry a second cup of tea. "I don't know. I was always Harry Potter. The boy who lived. The chosen one, and all that. Everyone has always had high expectations. I don't really know…I mean, what do you do after you fulfill your destiny? What are you supposed to do after that?"

Molly was a little relieved to hear him open up a little about this to her. Bottling it up inside never boded well for anybody. "Oh Harry. Listen to me. You're Harry Potter. You're not the boy who lived. You're not the chosen one. Not anymore. Those names, those obligations belong to your past Harry. That's over now. You can do whatever you like. And you know what? Everyone else and their expectations be damned." Harry laughed, and Molly smiled at him.

"As for destiny," continued Molly, "destiny is a strange force. Some people spend their lives chasing it. Others live for years without realizing that their destiny is right in front of them. Like Ron. I imagine he's only just now coming around to realizing that his destiny lies with Hermione. You're a strange case; not many people know their destiny as early as you did, nor do they have it written so concretely in stone as you did. But that's over. That's done. Now you're like the rest of us, you have to figure it out for yourself. But it's great, in a way, because you get the chance to choose a new destiny. One that's all yours, not the prophecy's or Voldemort's or anyone else's."

"You think so?" Harry looked deep in thought. Molly knew she had set the cogs in motion. It would take time, but he would come to realize that he was still Harry, and that he had a wonderful future ahead of him, whatever it turned out to be.

Molly drank the rest of her tea. "Hermione and Ron are going to find Hermione's parents?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Are you going with them?"

Harry thought for a second. "I was thinking about it. I really want to help them. Ron and Hermione have done so much for me."

Molly nodded. "Perhaps after you find them, the three of you should adopt the tradition. See where it takes you."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Perhaps."

Molly folded her afghan, and banished the teapot and cups to the kitchen. "Forgive my babbling Harry; a mother's prerogative." She bent to hug her surrogate son. "Just think about it." She handed Harry the book she had been reading. "Happy Birthday Harry. Goodnight."

Molly grinned as she climbed the stairs to bed, for as she left, she could see Harry looking through the book with a new sense of purpose.

Harry had years and years ahead of him. His whole life. And now, Molly hoped, he'd be able to find something wonderful to do with it.


	15. My Little Girl

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#85 She

**My Little Girl**

"Hello there little one!"

Arthur sat on a stool looking down at a tiny crib in the corner of the room. The occupant of the little crib stared back at the man, fidgeting a little in her swaddling, her tiny feet trying to poke free from the light pink blankets encasing them.

"You're my little girl!" Arthur whispered in a cooing sort of voice. "My little Miss Weasley."

Arthur smiled, looking at his daughter. He saw her mother's eyes shining brightly, taking in the world, set in a face that blended his and Molly's features nicely.

"You know, you're the first Weasley girl born in three generations! Your mum was so excited when we found out you were a girl." Said Arthur, brushing his daughter's cheek with his thumb. "I love all my sons very much, but we've always wanted to have a little girl."

She fidgeted around her father's hand and he chuckled a little, delight playing across his face. "Your name is Ginevra. Ginevra Molly Weasley, and you are so beautiful. I'm probably going to have to beat the boys out of the garden with a stick when you get older. But you don't need to worry about that now."

Ginevra's tiny hand curled around Arthur's index finger. He heard movement behind him, and he turned to see his eldest son shift in his sleep; his head resting on Molly's hospital bed. Arthur smiled. The other boys willingly left with Aunt Muriel within the first half-hour of their arrival at the hospital. Bill however, who was so excited about being old enough to help take care of Molly through her pregnancy, took it upon himself to stand watch over his mother's hospital bed until his little sister arrived safely into this world. Even now, he had fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to Molly's bed, as he had told his father stubbornly that he would not go home until Molly woke up again.

Ginevra fidgeted again and began to fuss.

"Hey there, come here." Arthur picked her up in his arms and moved to sit in the rocking chair by the small window of the hospital room.

"That's your oldest brother Bill." Arthur pointed to the sleeping boy. "He's been very protective of you. I imagine all your brothers will be pretty protective of you when they get older. You know you have six brothers? That's right, six! There's Bill, he's starting at Hogwarts next year, can you believe that? And then there's Charlie, he likes to play with dragons. Percy comes next. He's five. And then the twins, Fred and George; the biggest couple of mischief-makers I've ever seen, and they're only three! And then finally your youngest brother Ron, who was only born last year." Arthur picked up the bottle on the table next to him, as the child continued to fuss. "There. You hungry? You are, aren't you? Anyway, you're going to love them; you'll have so much fun, but you'll never have a peaceful moment! I'll bet you'll love quidditch. How can you grow up with that many brothers and not love quidditch? But you're a little girl though, so you'll probably love to play with dolls and have little tea parties and things." He smiled, trying to imagine himself having a tea party with his daughter. "I can't wait to get to know you, little one."

As he fed Ginevra, Arthur gazed over at the bed on the other side of the small hospital room. Molly had not awoken yet. She had not yet seen her daughter, and though his voice remained cheerful, he was concerned.

"You gave us all quite a scare young lady," continued Arthur as his daughter fed. "You had quite a lot of trouble getting into this world. You and your mum had to go into surgery. She's still sleeping, trying to recover, that's why you haven't seen her yet. Merlin, can none of her pregnancies ever be routine?" It was a miracle, Arthur reflected, that this little girl could now sit in his arms, alive. She had very nearly died, and Molly had had very nearly gone with her. The babe had cut off her own blood supply and almost stopped her heart, because she had thrice wrapped her umbilical cord around her neck. They'd come in for an emergency appointment, because Molly didn't feel right (and she should know, having been through this five times already), and the mediwizards immediately whisked her away to a wing where he was not allowed to follow. He did not get to see his daughter arrive. Indeed all he and Bill could do was sit in the lobby and wait anxiously. It had been a very long night but by morning, little Ginevra had come—unceremoniously lifted by an arm and a leg—into the world. "We're all very glad you're here and you're safe, little one. I was so scared!" Arthur stared at his sleeping wife. "I just hope she wakes up soon."

The tiny child in his arms pushed the bottle away. He put the bottle down on the table beside him, and stroked the small tufts of red fuzz on her head. "You're going to grow up so quickly. Merlin, you're going to bleed us dry! You'll need all new things, little dresses and things, and bows to put in your hair." Arthur chuckled at himself. "Listen to me, you've made me silly! Going on about dresses and bows. We're not rich, but we'll make do." He moved to hold his little girl on his shoulder, putting a towel across his back, and rubbed small circles on Ginevra's back. "I don't mean to scare you little one, but we're in the middle of a war. We're in the middle of a war, and it doesn't look very good. But daddy's going to make sure that you and your brothers and your mum are safe, okay? So you don't have to be frightened."

Arthur stared around the room, almost grateful for the quiet of the moment. So much had happened since the war started, it was actually kind of nice to be sitting in St. Mungo's for something other than the war. He had sat for a while with young James Potter during the night, because he and Lily had come in with little Harry who had caught some sort of bug and was running a fever. James had commented to him that he was just glad neither had been killed, that it was just a fever…something normal. Arthur could not help but agree. They'd all been injured at least once, and they had lost so many. Arthur could not help but wonder if it would ever end.

Now Lily Potter stuck her head into the room. "Arthur, I heard you were in the room next door. You look beat. Is there anything I can get you?"

Arthur looked up at the young redhead. "Thank you, but I'm fine. How is Harry?"

Lily came quietly into the room, noticing its sleeping occupants. "He's still got that fever," she said quietly, "but the mediwitch says that he'll be ok. They just want to keep him a little while longer for observation, just to make sure. James is watching him now." She took a step closer. "Is that…?"

Arthur nodded. "Her name is Ginevra. Isn't she beautiful?"

Lilly looked down at the child. "Ginevra," she cooed. "Little Ginny. She's adorable Arthur."

Arthur smiled "Thank you. Ginny…" he mumbled, in thought. "I like that. Little Ginny."

Lily smiled at him. "Well, I'll be right next door for a while if you change your mind."

Arthur watched as she left. He didn't know the Potters that well. They were a bit younger than he and Molly, but they were all in the Order together, and they seemed quite nice. It was really nice of Lily to offer help when her own son was sick.

Ginny squirmed in his arms, as if trying to escape. "Had enough of your old Dad? Here, I'll put you down." Arthur put her back into her crib. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep. Yes, Arthur thought, it was moments like these that made everything else worthwhile. These little quiet moments filled with pure joy. Arthur sat there for what seemed like hours, keeping a silent vigil over his sleeping family.

A door bursting open roused Arthur from his thoughts. Before he knew it, he was on his feet, pointing his wand at the doorway. He saw its occupant and lowered his wand. Albus stood there, a panicked look on his face that scared Arthur more than he would admit. He'd never seen Albus quite this concerned before. "Albus…"

"The Potters. James…" Albus seemed to fight to put together a coherent thought. "Where? Where are they?"

"Next door." Arthur pointed, and before he knew it, Albus was gone.

"Daddy?" Arthur turned to see that Bill had awoken due to the commotion. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Bill. You can go back to sleep if you like."

"Arthur?"

Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. He rushed to Molly's bedside to discover that her eyes had opened. She looked at him through weary eyes. "Molly." He bent to kiss her forehead.

Molly raised a hand feebly searching for Arthur's. "Is she alright?" She sounded tired.

Arthur couldn't help but break into a wide grin. "She's perfect." He went to pick up his daughter. "Ginevra, I'd like you to meet your mother," and he presented her into her mother's waiting arms.

Molly was tired, but she couldn't help but smile tearfully as she looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Hi Ginevra. I've waited so long to see you." She turned her gaze to Arthur. "She's beautiful. My little Ginny."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at that. He held onto Molly's hand, and together, they welcomed little Ginny into the world.


	16. What to do When Half of You is Missing

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

#30 Death

* * *

**What to do When Half of Yourself is Missing**

**A Daily Prophet Tribute:**

**By George Weasley**

_When Fred died…_

_Twins have a special bond, particularly in the magical world. Sure, it's always said twins are two sides of the same coin, two peas in a pod, partners in crime, as it were. With identical twins it's even more than that. With us, it was like we shared the same person._

_In order to understand what I am saying, you must first understand this. It was never Fred Weasley and George Weasley; it was never two separate people like that. It was always Fred and George._

_Fred and George. As if it was one, slightly long and slightly strange, name. Fred and George Weasley. That's how it always was with us. We did everything together. Every prank we pulled, we pulled together. Everything we learned we learned together. We won together. We lost together. We celebrated, and we mourned together. Our successes were sweetened and our failures were softened because we did them together._

_When Fred died…it was like losing half of myself._

_With twins, you always have a special sense of what the other is up to. We always finished each other's thoughts. When one of us was hurt or sad, the other could feel it. Fred told me he felt piercing pain in his ear when mine got cursed off, and we were miles and miles apart that day. We feel what the other feels. We were always together, even when we were on opposite sides of the country._

_When Fred died…_

_Identical twins aren't so much bonded as they share the same magic, drawing from the same source, sometimes equally, sometimes not. I remember some days when Fred was working hard on the shop, doing particularly large bits of magic; I found it harder to focus the spells I was working on. We're bound, both of us to each other, from birth. Conjoined twins by magic. I don't know if that happens a lot, but it happened to us._

_I could feel it. The final blow. The sensation of instant numbness overwhelmed me at first, as I saw his body fall. I knew in that instant that, at the very least, he felt no pain. But as I stood frozen, paralyzed, I could feel something. It was the magic, the very magic that we shared, flowing to me. I remember the first thought I could register after the interminable paralysis—even before I could really understand that Fred was dead—was that it was strange Fred's shield charm hadn't fallen yet, but at the same time, I knew that it was me maintaining the spell, even though Fred had initiated it. The spell had transferred to me. I could feel its existence in my being._

_But it was more than that. It was like Fred's essence had passed to me. We were after all, two parts of one whole. It took me a long time to realize it though._

_After Fred died, I felt empty. I felt like I would never be whole again, like I could never fill this great chasm that had opened up. I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't. I wanted to hunt down the bad guy and kill him, but he was already dead. I wanted to rage against something, against someone, but the war was over and most of Voldemort's followers had been rounded up and sent to prison. So after a while, I just felt empty. I mean, twins sharing as much as we did for as long as we had, we were like one person. So what are you supposed to do when half of yourself is suddenly missing?_

_It was a numbness that was very foreign to me. I was so used to Fred's constant presence, both physically and on a higher, almost psychic level. I was upset, and I went into a sort of depression. The emptiness turned into an aching pain that I don't think anyone would be prepared to endure like this. You see, the pain isn't physical. It's not something that can be cured with a simple spell or a potion. This pain can only be cured through sheer force of will._

_Late one night, I heard Fred's voice in my head (don't ask me how I knew it was him and not me, I just know) calling out to me. I don't know if it was real or not, but he saved me that night. I heard him speak my name, and I knew I had to get up and start living again. It was a difficult road back._

_As I rejoined the living, I finally began to adjust, and that's when I felt it. I started feeling again, and when I did, I didn't feel alone. It was sometimes as if Fred was looking out through my eyes. Living through me._

_That's the thing about twins isn't it? Two bodies with one mind, two people conjoined by a single magical force. I can feel Fred still with me, in a way, even though he's gone. He lives on through me. Through our magic._

_Our magical force created the wonderful inventions we loved so much. The shop we started was his pride and joy, and it was mine as well. Such evil existed in this world, and what better way we thought to combat it than to bring a measure joy and happiness into people's lives. We poured all of ourselves into that shop. Every idea, every bit of magic was carefully conceived and constructed. For two pranksters, we really knew our stuff. Suffice it to say that our former Hogwarts Professors were quite surprised by our talents. We ran that shop and it made us so happy._

_It wasn't until I heard Fred's voice that night that I finally returned to the shop. I stepped inside, and was instantly reminded of the happiness that filled us as we worked here. I was instantly reminded of the reasons we had opened the shop in the first place. We started the shop to bring light to the darkness. To bring happiness to the sad. Now, we've beaten the bad guys, but we're not out of the dark yet. This period of recovery will be long, as we rebuild our world; and it will be marked with sorrow, as we begin to mourn those that are no longer with us._

_I stepped into that shop, on a day not so long ago, and I knew at once that it was my solemn duty to bring light back into the darkness. To begin to fill our world with laughter again. Fred would have wanted that._

_For those of you who are wondering, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will be reopening in short order, under its original name. "Weasleys'" in the plural, not the singular "Weasley's" because we're both still here. For as long as there is laughter in this world we'll both still be here. Every time you use a skiving snack box to get out of class, Fred lives there. Every time you deploy a punching telescope on an unsuspecting friend, Fred lives there. Every time you slip a kissing potion into your boyfriend's drink, Fred lives there. Fred lives in the laughter, in the smiles. Fred loved that._

_I remember one night, we had just left Hogwarts, and I was sitting in the flat we rented in Diagon Alley, brooding about Voldemort and the war and everything that was happening in the world. He came in and saw me sitting there. He sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes and said most sincerely "Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo, the constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!" I stared at him, completely dumbfounded for a second, but laughter was always inevitable with him. It started as an undignified snort, but grew until we were both on the floor, roaring with laughter. Then he turned to me, the glint in his eye and said, "There you are Georgie." With a smile, he held out a hand to help me up. "Shall we get to work on it?"_

_Fred loved to laugh. We would laugh and laugh together for hours, and I cannot think of a more fitting tribute to him than to continue the great and nobly comedic work that we started together._

_So hat's off to you Freddy! You always had the last laugh, every single time. After all, he who laughs last laughs best._

…

…

…

_So where the hell did you hide those damned prunes?_


	17. The Winter Baby

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

A/N: sorry for the delay, but you wanted it to be halfway decent, right?

# 61 Winter

**The Winter Baby**

"Bill?"

"Bill honey, stop throwing your cereal."

Molly sighed, as she wrestled the dried cereal out of her son's tiny, yet deceptively strong hands. The daily wrestling match that was breakfast time with Bill was challenging enough without being pregnant again.

"Cereal is for eating, not for throwing. See?" She took one of the granules and put it exaggeratedly into her mouth. "Eating" she repeated, and put one of the granules into his happily open mouth.

But she was pregnant again, which made everything ten times more tiresome. As Bill resumed interest in actually eating his food, Molly slumped against the back of the chair and wiped the sweat off her forehead. As warm as she was, it was hard to believe it was December outside, and that the many feet of snow that had accumulated outside the Burrow had effectively shut them in. The only thing that reminded her that they were indeed in this predicament was the fact that she was coming down with a bad case of cabin fever.

The blizzards had been unusually strong that year; a phenomenon she was convinced was the result of some dark magic. Nearly all of Britain had been hit, and had put a halt to the every day activities of the entire country, Muggle and Wizarding alike. Apparition had become quite dangerous for anyone trying to get outside. The best bet, as was recommended on the wireless, was to stay inside and weather the storms.

Feet and feet of snow were piled outside of the house, almost completely covering the windows on the ground level. To make matters worse, the snow had frozen her new garden, and the garden gnomes kept trying to get into the house, seeking warmth. Trying to stoop to pick up a gnome to toss back outside was a feat when one was eight months along, but if she didn't get rid of them, Bill would start playing with them again.

Arthur came inside for breakfast, and kissed Molly on the forehead as she gazed up at him. With a flick of her wand, she sent two platefuls of breakfast flying toward them. Arthur fetched the coffee and sat down. "Morning love." He said brightly. Molly just rolled her eyes.

"It's going to snow again today," came Molly's reply. "They said on the wireless." Her tired tone betraying the frustration she was feeling with her situation.

"I'm sorry Molly" began Arthur. "I know it's been hard." Arthur had experienced a bit of the cabin fever too. He'd been coping with it by going outside to shovel a path between the kitchen door and the garage every morning, however futile the task was. By noon, the path would be covered up again. It was pointless, but at least it got him outside in the cold air for a few hours before breakfast each day. "How are you feeling?"

Molly sighed. "I'm ok. Exhausted, but ok. My feet hurt."

Arthur nodded. "I'll rub them for you after breakfast if you like."

"I'd like that." Molly smiled at her husband. Some days she still couldn't believe how sweet and attentive he was, even though they'd been married for nearly four years already. "Anyway, the Ministry's shut again for the weather Arthur. Apparently they don't want anyone apparating in this weather, and not everybody's allowed to floo to work anymore these days. You get to stay home again, essential personnel only."

"Ha. Essential personnel" began Arthur. "They've pretty much taken to sleeping in their offices now, just in case. I figured I wouldn't go into work anyway today. Not that I even could if I wanted to." He trailed off, looking wistfully out the window. He knew that both were worried about what was happening out in the world, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it, and so he didn't bring it up.

Molly stood slowly and began to clear up the plates. Bill started waving his arms at his father from his high chair. "Dadda!"

"Bill." Arthur went to his son, kissing his two-year-old on the head.

"Down!" shouted Bill. He held out his arms to his father.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Molly called to him.

Bill looked down at his almost empty bowl. "Full." He said. "Down?" He asked, more quietly.

Arthur looked over at Molly who nodded. She was in charge of breakfast, and he knew better than to contradict her. He picked up his son and sent Bill's bowl to the sink. "Come have a rest in the sitting room Molly, and I'll rub your feet."

Molly finished washing the plates and left them to dry on the countertop. She waddled slowly on her aching feet toward the sitting room. Arthur had set Bill up on the floor with some paper and crayons (a rather mysterious, yet entertaining Muggle invention that Arthur had discovered, designed for the entertainment and creative expression of children). She sat down next to Arthur on the sofa, and sighed. Arthur pulled up her legs onto his lap and began to work on her feet as she leaned back against the end of the sofa. Molly turned her head to face the doorway and let her thoughts drift off. They wandered to the child she was about to have. She had a feeling this one would be a wild-child. He kicked so much during the past few months; it felt like he was doing back flips. Her brow furrowed. Come to think of it, the baby had not kicked in a while.

"Sweet, what's wrong? You seem tense."

Molly turned her attention toward her husband. "I don't know. Our little one's been quiet all day. Hasn't kicked even once."

"Hmm." Arthur mused. He did not know what, if anything, that meant. "I don't know either, maybe he's tired."

"Maybe…" replied Molly, thoroughly unconvinced. She returned to gazing out the window while her loving husband continued to remove the knots from her feet. "Arthur? What do you think is happing out there?"

"I don't know, love." Arthur pondered his wife's question. Like her, he believed that something sinister was going on with the blizzards, but he had no more information about it than she did. He longed to go into work and find out some news, anything on the Order, or even just a scrap of newspaper or something. The snow had barred them in, and owls could not fly in these conditions. "I don't know. Surely we'd have heard on the wireless if something important was happening."

"Maybe…" Molly replied again. She gave a wide yawn.

"Close your eyes Mollywobbles" said Arthur lovingly. "Take a nap. I'll watch Bill today."

She gave her husband a tired smile, and then closed her eyes. Arthur brought the afghan over from the rocking chair and tucked it around her. She felt Arthur pat her head, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Molly was roused by whispers. "Shh Bill, we don't want to wake Mummy yet." Molly kept her eyes closed, curious where her husband was going with that thought. "I'm looking for a red one Bill."

"Red dada?" Molly imagined a picture of her son in her mind holding out something red to his father.

She heard Arthur chuckle. "No honey that's orange, red's like this one."

"Red?"

Arthur chuckled again. "Sure son. Give it to me."

Molly couldn't help herself, and she snorted.

"Oh! Looks like someone's awake!"

"Mummy!" Bill looked over at her from his spot on the floor.

She cracked open her eyes to see her husband looking over at her, garland hanging from his shoulders. Bill saw her and cried "Mummy!" again, waving a bright orange Christmas tree ornament in the air as he tried to get her attention.

She looked around. Her boys sure had been busy while she slept. It was now sunset, and a cozy fire roared in the hearth across from the sofa on which she lay. Across the hearth lay some garland and the family's Christmas stockings hung up. In the corner stood a Christmas tree, bedecked with more garland and the ornaments like the ones her son was now waving around. The room was well decorated and ready for Christmas.

"Surprise" said Arthur, coming over to give her a peck on the cheek. "I thought that since we have to be stuck in here all the time, I would make it as cheery as possible. Christmas is soon."

Molly stared around the room in awe. "So this is why you wanted to get to the garage so much?" When Arthur nodded, she shook her head and chuckled. "You wonderful, crazy man!"

"Mummy!" Bill had come over to where Molly was now sitting up.

"Hey there sweetie. Did you help daddy?" Her little boy nodded, a happy smile on his face, and his red hairs bouncing around his face. "Well, it looks lovely." Molly sniffed the air from her spot on the sofa. "What smells so good?"

"Oh!" Arthur exclaimed. He summoned a tray to the living room and presented it to his wife. "I made stew for you while you were sleeping."

"Mmm, you're so good to me Arthur." Molly tucked into the stew. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Most of the day hun" replied Arthur, stroking her hair lightly. "You ok?"

Molly considered his question. She did not feel ok…something was off, and she had a fitful rest, even though she had apparently slept through the day. "I don't know. Something feels off" but before she could continue, she figured out the reason why.

"What is it Molly?"

Molly screwed up her face in pain. "Contractions" she said through gritted teeth. "I think I'm in labor."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "Oh sweet Merlin!" He took the tray of food and placed it on the coffee table. "Ok, lets get you to St. Mungo's." He helped Molly up off of the sofa, and picked up Bill as they headed for the fireplace. He grabbed in the jar for the floo powder.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Molly stared at her husband, startled by his language. "What?"

Slowly, as though a small boy was admitting stealing the cookies to his mother, he showed Molly the empty jar of floo powder. "We can't go by floo."

Molly sank into a nearby chair. "Well we can't go by car either, it's not fit for anybody out there, and I can't apparate!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Arthur, listen to me. You have to go get help." When Arthur did not move, she looked him squarely in the eye: "Now!"

* * *

Arthur could not believe he just risked his life by apparating under such blizzard like conditions, in such a frantic state. He could have wound up anywhere, trapped under mounds of snow!

As it was, he made it safely to St. Mungo's, but it was obvious that the blizzard had taken its toll on the wizard population. The place was crowded to the brim with patience, many of whom looked to be in critical condition. Putting his curiosity and worry for them aside, he moved through the crowd to find the Welcome Witch.

"Please, I need a healer to come with me. My wife's in labor and we can't get her here!"

The witch looked at Arthur as though he were crazy. "Look around you son, we can't spare anyone! I'll put you on the list, but there's no guarantees."

"But my wife's in labor! She needs help!" Replied Arthur, frantic.

"Then may I ask," began the witch impatiently, "why you are here arguing with me, when you should be back at home helping her?"

Arthur was about to go crazy. "I don't know what to do!"

The witch sighed. "Is this her first?"

"No, her second."

The witch drew out a paper and quill. "Okay, then she'll know a bit about what to do." She handed the quill and paper to Arthur.

Arthur stared at her. "What are these for?"

The witch indicated a chair next to the desk. "Sit down. You're taking notes. Now here's what you need to do."

* * *

Molly was worried. Arthur had apparated away, and now the snow had completely buried the front door. It had been a while since he left, and she was beginning to worry if he had an accident on his way back.

Meanwhile, her contractions had gotten worse, and her water had broken. To make matters worse, Bill didn't understand what was happening and was scared because his Mummy was crying and there was no possible way she could stop the pain enough to comfort him. As it was now, he sat in the corner, hiding behind the Christmas tree he had so recently helped to put up.

A small pop behind her made her turn around. Arthur was home. "Arthur, thank God. My water broke…"she broke off. "Where's the healer?"

Arthur took a step forward. "Hun, they didn't have one to spare right now. Some accidents have happened because of the blizzard and they have their hands full of injuries. We're going to have to do this right here."

Molly sank down to the floor as another contraction hit. "Ok." She said, trying to remember how they had taught her to breathe. "Arthur, you'll need to get warm water, and towels…"

"Already on it hun." Arthur had summoned the water and performed a quick heating charm, and was getting the towels. It wasn't long before they were ready.

"Ok Mollywobbles," Arthur began as he consulted his notes. "The first thing we do is…" but he was cut off by a small whimper. "What was that?"

Molly sighed. "That's Bill." She said, pointing to his hiding place behind the tree. "I think he's a little frightened. He doesn't know what's going on. Arthur, I'll be okay for a minute. Go and talk to him."

Arthur got up and slowly approached the Christmas Tree. "Bill? Bill it's ok, you can come out."

Bill inched out from behind the tree, holding tight to his teddy bear and sucking his thumb.

"There's my boy. Everything's going to be ok. Now, do you want to be my brave little boy and help me out?"

Slowly he nodded. "Okay. Come here."

Bill followed Arthur back over to Molly, who was lying on a couple of folded up towels on the floor. Arthur picked up a small washcloth and handed it to Bill. "So Bill, here's what we're going to do. I want you to go over there by Mummy's head, and wipe her forehead when she needs it, okay?"

Bill nodded silently and took up his post with the washcloth.

Arthur picked up his notes. His nerves were beginning to show through his mask and his hands had started to shake, but he needed to stay strong. He needed to stay strong for Molly. "Okay Molly, I need to check if you're dilated." Arthur glanced from his wife, back to his notes, and back to his wife again and was now really beginning to regret not having been there for Bill's birth. He knew it, but at the same time he couldn't believe what Molly had to do to give birth to their children.

"You're almost fully dilated Molly, we're almost there."

Molly groaned and threw her head back against the pillow. "We're not ever having any more kids in December Arthur. Never again."

Arthur laughed nervously. "Okay Molly."

"Aaargh!" Molly screamed. "Arthur, its time."

Arthur consulted his notes. "Erm…okay…erm…do you feel the urge to push?"

Molly fixed him with a death glare. "What do you think?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay hang on a second" began Arthur, his nose stuck in the notes he had scrawled earlier.

"Arthur, what do you think this is? I can't hang on a second! Get your head out of those papers and help me!"

The tone of Molly's voice startled Arthur out of his nervousness. "Okay Molly. I'm here."

"You need to catch the baby" began Molly "when it comes out."

Arthur nodded. "Ready, push!"

Molly screwed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could. Beads of sweat fell down her forehead. "Bill," she began, but a small hand holding a washcloth was already blotting the sweat on her forehead.

"Push, Molly you have to push again!"

Once again, Molly pushed.

"I can see the head!" Arthur exclaimed. "Come on Molly. Another good push!"

Tears flew down Molly's cheeks. She swore it didn't hurt this much the first time when she had Bill.

"Okay Molly. Good job, the head's out. Just one more push, okay? Come on Molly, just one more."

One more push, and Arthur sat on the floor holding a squirmy little boy.

"Is it out?"

Arthur smiled. "Yes Mollywobbles. It's a boy!"

Molly's head dropped down to the pillow, and she breathed hard. Bill mopped her face as she recovered her strength enough to look at her new son.

The wail of the new baby filled the air, and Molly propped herself up against the sofa behind her so she could see.

"Here Molly, here's our son!" Arthur's eyes lit up as they looked together at the small bundle that came into the world.

Molly cooed at her son. "Hello Charles. Little Charlie. I'm your mother."

Outside, the blizzard ran rampant, and a magic wind blew ominously through the countryside. But the small family inside the Burrow, humble though it was, had welcomed a new son into the world. The house was warm and festive, and they had each other. As far as they were concerned, nothing else mattered.


	18. Where Am I?

"It's the Little Things" chronicles various moments in the lives of the Weasleys, from the perspective of Molly and Arthur. Some such moments include when Molly and Arthur first meet, how they fall in love, their wedding, and many other aspects of their day-to-day lives as they raise their family and watch their children grow up in a world that they constantly try to make better. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

# 78 Where?

**Where Am I?**

"Where am I?"

George opened his eyes a crack. This didn't look like his flat. His curtains weren't yellow, and they certainly didn't have big giant flowers on them. George managed to register the massive headache he had, and rolled back over onto his stomach with a groan.

"Are you awake?" came a curt voice that sounded way too loud.

He knew that voice. He'd know that voice anywhere. Still though, he couldn't bring himself to do much more than grunt.

"Come on George, I know you're awake" the curt voice continued.

Angelina stared down at him, arms folded. She watched as George rolled back over to squint up at her. "Angelina?" he said groggily. "Where am I?"

"My flat. How do you feel?"

George took a while to respond. "Awful doesn't begin to describe it."

"Uh huh." Angelina reached to the night table and produced a large glass of water. "Drink this. It'll help a little."

George took the glass and drained it. Angelina watched as he put down the glass. He was having trouble breathing again.

"How is your stomach?" She knew he hadn't had anything to eat the night before, and that he needed some food to recover his strength. But at the rate that he had been throwing up last night, well she wasn't sure that he could handle real food just yet. She began to check his temperature, knowing full well what she would find.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "It feels like I've been throwing up. I think it's still a bit tender."

"Ok. Well, you still have a fever, and you're having trouble breathing. Lie back down, and I'll get you some breakfast." With a huff, she turned to leave, but George's hand closed weakly over her wrist.

"Wait. What exactly happened to me last night?"

Angelina turned to regard him with cold eyes. "We'll discuss that after you've eaten." And with that, she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

George knew that look. That was Angelina's "you're about to be in trouble" look. It was enough to make one cower in a corner until her ire waned. She was rather like his mother that way. He only wished that he knew exactly what he had done that drew her anger.

George sunk back down into his pillow with a huff, and immediately felt pain in his head as the world went spinning around him. "Oh Merlin," he groaned. How on earth could he have possibly forgotten how sick he had been the past week?

This was one of the disadvantages to owning a joke shop: little children ran about willy-nilly and grabbing at merchandise all over the place. The germs that they would leave on any given day would be enough to make anyone sick. Case in point: George had come down with the worst flu he'd ever had in his life. He had been dragged to St. Mungo's a few days previous, and even the healers there had "expressed concern" at the severity of his illness. He had left a day later, laden with a large sack full of potions and powders to combat the pain and ease his symptoms.

George felt horrible. His head hurt, and he couldn't breathe without great difficulty. Even if he could breathe, his lungs hurt from coughing so much that he wasn't sure he even wanted to breathe. But none of this explained why Angelina was giving him a side of cold shoulder with his eggs. In his condition, Angelina would have been by his bedside, soothing him into recovery. No, he must have done something incredibly stupid; that much was certain. But what? He couldn't remember doing anything since he went to bed the night before, in his own apartment.

Angelina had come in with a tray of eggs and some pumpkin juice. "Here. See if you can eat this, and if it sits okay, I'll get you some more."

George looked up from the tray she had set on his lap. "Angelina, I…"

Angelina sighed and closed her eyes. "Eat," she said, more calmly this time. George regarded her as he carefully tasted the eggs, as if worried that one bite would kill him.

Angelina sat in the chair next to the bed. She opened her eyes again slowly, and looked at George. She looked tired, like she had not slept all night.

"Do you have any idea how much you scared me last night, George? Do you realize how stupid that was last night? I damn near had to drag you to St. Mungo's. Do you realize you could have died with what you did last night? Seriously! You're just lucky you drank so much that you threw up; if it had stayed in your system, you'd have been dead before I could even get you to St. Mungo's."

"What? Angelina, what are you talking about?"

"What do you remember about last night?"

George thought about it. "I took my medicine, and then I got into bed and went to sleep. I think I got up at some point in the night, but I don't remember beyond that. I guess I must have gotten up, come to think of it."

George immediately knew something was wrong. Angelina stared at him, with her trademark glare now mixed with confusion. "George…" Angelina spoke slowly, "what exactly did you take last night?"

George, who had never been good at medicinal potions, racked his brain trying to remember. "I dunno. The healers gave me some potions."

"Was there a sleeping draught?"

"Yes, I think so."

"And a pain reliever?"

"Yes."

"And the fever powder?"

"Yeah."

Angelina thought for a second. "Which did you take, the pain reliever, or the sleeping draught?"

Now it was George's turn to look confused. "You mean I wasn't supposed to take them both?"

"Oh dear." Angelina shook her head. "No wonder you're confused." She sat back in the chair. "That combination isn't good for you George, surely they told you that! It can cause some strange side effects, including sleepwalking and temporary short-term memory loss! You're just damn lucky I was there." She stopped, as if carefully deciding what to say next.

"What happened to me, Angelina?"

She sighed. "I was at the Leaky Cauldron last night, and you came in. I asked you if you were ok, but you said you were just fine, that you had made a full recovery. I hadn't seen you in a while, so I assumed you really were all right. Anyway, we talked and drank a while, and you had what I thought was a few too many firewhiskies, and you looked woozy." Angelina paused. "Er…we…that is, you kissed me last night George…"

George's eyebrows rose a bit. He had kissed her? He had been wanting to for a while, of course, had been dreaming about it, but he had actually done it? And he couldn't even remember? That wasn't fair.

"…And anyway, I noticed that your lips were cracked, and that you were way too hot to be 'all right.'" Angelina gulped. "You had a fever. You were still sick. And I realized that you had just mixed powerful pain potions, fever reducers, and sleeping potions with ample amounts of firewhisky. You're not supposed to do that either, George!"

George pushed his empty plate back, and looked quizzically at Angelina. "Why not?"

"The potions and the alcohol react badly with each other. They bond to create a sort of poison that can get into your bloodstream and stop your heart if you're not careful.* Anyway, once I realized, I brought you here tried to make you throw it up and get it out of your system. You've been vomiting all night. You were so dehydrated by the end, and your fever was so high." Angelina looked pained. "You scared me so much. I thought you might…" she paused, not wanting to say what both were thinking. "Anyway, I sent for a healer, and she came to tend to your fever. She put you to sleep and told me you'd be ok, but that you'd been very, very stupid, and I'd have to say that I agree with her!"

As Angelina talked, George began to remember bits and pieces of the night before. Images fell into context, and George finally began to comprehend the depth of his own stupidity. How on earth had he thought this was a good idea? And to have done something so stupid in front of Angelina…though truth be told, he probably wouldn't have lived if she hadn't been there…but the embarrassment was almost too much.

"Angelina, I am so sorry to have put you through all that last night. I'm beginning to remember bits of it."

Angelina nodded. "Don't ever—EVER—do it again. Got it?"

George nodded.

"How are the eggs sitting?"

The eggs, in fact, were sitting quite badly. He felt queasy, though that could just have been due to the situation. He shook his head.

"Ok. Well, I put on some chicken soup to boil, maybe we'll try that later."

George nodded again.

"George, you said you remember bits and pieces?"

George nodded.

There was silence for a moment, and then the question came. "Why'd you do it?"

Her tone wasn't accusatory. It wasn't angry, or upset. It was quiet, but there was a sense of desperate urgency to the question that made George do a double take. Her question had hit really close to home.

"It was Fred," he began, and in part that was true. In George's life, the only times when he had gotten completely sloshed; it had been because of Fred. The first time was the night of his funeral, and then again on his first birthday afterward. There had been a few others, but now it wasn't just Fred. This time was different because it had been about her too. The past few months she had slowly invaded his brain. He had imagined her, and dreamed about her for a while, but she was Fred's girl. He had made peace with Fred's death, but he hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected to fall for Angelina. "It was Fred, but it was something else too."

Angelina waited expectantly for him to go on, but he wasn't sure he had the words to say what he really felt.

"Damn it, its you," George began rather desperately. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You were always with Fred all the time. The way he cared about you…you were one of the most important things in the world to him. We used to talk, and he would tell me how he saw his future with you, and what you would do together. He loved you, and that was great. And I made peace with Fred; he's gone and I can't change that. But I never expected this to happen, and I don't know how to handle it."

"Handle what?"

George spoke slowly now, as if each word had been carefully measured and weighed before spoken. "I never expected to fall in love with you. I tried not to, but after Fred died, you were always there. You helped me reopen the shop, and you've just always been there. It's hard not to see what Fred saw in you, and when I started to feel…you know, that way…about you, it made the guilt come back all over again. I don't know how to handle it."

He had not reopened his eyes. George was sure he could sense the shock on her face, so the comforting hand on his forehead came as a complete surprise. "I won't blame you if you want me to leave. I'll go. I won't bother you anymore." George tried to get up with great effort, only to find that the hand on his forehead had moved to his chest and softly pushed him back into bed.

"George, look at me. I understand that you're working through this, and that's going to take a while George. It's not just going to go away overnight. But I want you to know that you're not alone. I've been dealing with almost the same thing. I used to love Fred. I still love Fred, but lately, my feelings for you have made me feel like I'm betraying him."

George looked at her, startled. Had his ears betrayed him, or had she just said that she had feelings for him?

"I sometimes think about it. Wouldn't Fred want us to be happy? Wouldn't he be happy with the fact that we're looking after each other? It's going to take time to work through this, but I just want you to know that I'm here when you're ready."

George grasped her hand in his, gently caressing it with his thumb. "You know the worst part about all of this?"

"What?"

George smiled faintly. "The first time I kiss you, and I don't even get to remember it."

She laughed. It was a wonderfully distinct laugh. It wasn't dainty or sweet like the women from the romance novels his mother loved so much, but rather a loud, warm-hearted laugh that rang out for the entire world to hear. "Then remember this," she said, and she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled. He still felt like crap. He still had a fever, and still couldn't breathe. He still felt queasy, and he wasn't sure if that was from the eggs or the guilt. He still had a long way to go before he was okay. It would take a while, but as George lay there in her bed, one thing became clear: they'd make it. Together.

* * *

*The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism, in conjunction with the U.S. Food and Drug Administration, states that taking pain medications, fever reducers, and sleeping medications, such as ibuprofen, acetaminophen, and diphenhydramine can cause stomach upset, bleeding and ulcers, liver damage, rapid heartbeat, drowsiness, sleepiness, dizziness, slowed or difficulty breathing, impaired motor control, unusual behavior, and/or memory problems. George's behavior is based on these reactions.

**You know you're writing your Master's thesis when you write a fanfic chapter (to take a break from thesis writing), and you feel like you need to cite everything, and you realize that its really hard to do footnotes in 's document manager...


End file.
